Legendary Armor Organoids
by D-Hunter
Summary: Chapter 23 now up. After the Royal Cup Organoids are waking up and it's up to the Blitz team to find them. BitLeena R&R My first fic, flames will feed the fire.
1. Bets

Tawanos: Wow my first fic. I can't believe it.  
  
HinoMitsukai: You actually finished something? Will wonders never cease?  
  
Tawanos: Well. it's not finished yet.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Yet. You will finish it. Or I will finish you. Muahahahahahaha  
  
Tawanos: *shrinks back in fear* Right. Well here's what I've got so far.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Don't worry, big brother, if you're a complete failure you won't be around long enough to care! But, no worries!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. But GOD I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1: Bets  
  
The Blitz Team had just won the Royal Cup. Some were happy to see them advance to the incredible and prestigious Class S. Some were jealous that this upstart team that came out of nowhere, a team made up of a former junk dealer, Bit Cloud, a mercenary, Brad Hunter, a boy with a split personality, Jamie Hemeros/Wild Eagle, and a trigger happy lunatic, Leena Toros, had just beaten teams that had worked their entire careers just to get the same goal. (A/N: I think I got the names right.) But after the victory party, to which everyone close to the members of the team were invited family, friends, former rivals, even Harry Champ (who can hardly be considered a rival for any thing other than a stink beetle) had been invited, there were only two types of people, those who wondered how they had managed to stay a team, and those who wondered, and made bets, on how long it was going to take for Bit and Leena to hook up.  
  
Fun was had by all with card and drinking games, especially by Leena who had to KO Harry after he got drunk and wouldn't let go of her. Brad spent most of his time talking to Naomi Fluegel in a secluded corner of the bar where they would not be disturbed. Leon Toros and a few other team leaders roped Jamie into a conversation about tactics. Leena was having a great time dragging Bit around the room introducing him to all her extended relations. Bit tried to get away at every possible moment but was unsuccessful. Finally Leena let him go, tired of continuously having to pull him out from under tables. He drifted around the room under a constant barrage of congratulations, but for some reason he was in no mood to party.  
  
Quietly, as to not attract attention, he slipped out of the bar and headed over to where the Blitz Team zoids were put on display so everyone could see the zoids of the newest Class S team. He approached his zoid the one and only Liger Zero, a zoid coveted not only for it's strength and rarity but also because it is an unstoppable Ultimate X, it learns from every battle and gets more and more powerful. The white, catlike zoid roared as it sensed the only person who it would allow to pilot it approach. Bit walked up and sat down next to his partner's front paw. He looked up at the stars with his startling blue-green eyes.  
  
"Liger," he said. "I'm going to use the rest of my prize money from the tournament to pay off my debt to Leena's dad."  
  
The liger roared, but only Bit understood what it said. This is good isn't it? Why do you look so sad?  
  
"I'm sad because I don't know what to do after that. Since I joined the Blitz team that has been my only goal, that and the battles of course. What should I do, Liger?"  
  
Let's go for a run, you've had a busy day and that will help you to relax. The Liger lowered its head so Bit could get into the cockpit. He was just about to get in when a voice called his name. He turned to see the red haired, purple-eyed Leena walking towards him.  
  
"Where are you going Bit?" There was no hint of accusation he usually heard when she asked him a question like, "where is my cookie/donut/candy?" To his surprise she sounded concerned.  
  
"I was about to take Liger here for a run. Why?"  
  
"Can I come?" Leena blurted out before she could stop herself. Bit was taken back by her question, she had never cared before where he went and had certainly never asked to come before.  
  
"Uh... ok sure, but you will have to come with me in the Liger, your Gun Sniper won't be able to keep up." The thought of Leena riding with him in the Liger made his heart beat faster. Stop that, he said to himself, this is only Leena.  
  
"But the Liger's cockpit is only made for one person. I would have to...sit on...your...lap." They both blushed at this.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you will. Do you still want to come?"  
  
"Yes I do." She said resolutely.  
  
"Ok, come on." Bit got in to the cockpit and held out and hand to help her up. It took her a minute to get in the right position. By the time she found it she was blushing furiously and Bit's heart was racing like there was no tomorrow. Then the cockpit closed and Liger got up and headed out into the desert.  
  
*** Back in the bar ***  
  
Doctor Steve Toros, Leena's father, was happier than he had ever been before.  
  
"Alright you guys lost the bet, I said before the end of the party, now pay up." There were grumbles from a few of the people who had place bets on Bit and Leena, but none as loud as Harry Champ.  
  
"Leena, how could you. I bet that it was going to be you and me forever."  
  
"Why did you think we gave you such outrageous odds?" Brad said as he paid Doc, there was a good laugh at this and the party resumed.  
  
"Bit Cloud, you will pay for this." Harry said other less pleasant things about Bit, but no one took him seriously. Eventually he gave up and went over to the bar to get drunk again.  
  
Next Chapter: Paradise- Liger takes Bit and Leena to the Liger's former pilot who is under attack. How will Bit react to finding out that he is not the only one who could pilot the Liger. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Tawanos: Well what do you think?  
  
HinoMitsukai: I'm sorry, was there a story going on? I fell asleep.  
  
Tawanos: I do sooo hate you. But I don't care what you think, only the other readers matter to me.  
  
HinoMitsukai: *looks around the empty room* Um. yeah. about them..  
  
Tawanos: *looks around wildly* COME BACK SOON!!!!  
  
HinoMitsukai: Come back soon, please. We need the support. 


	2. Paradise

Tawanos: Well here's chapter 2. I said it would be up yesterday but I got home late and fell asleep before I could update it.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Chapter 2? Already? Be still my heart.  
  
Tawanos: Have I mentioned that I hate you yet?  
  
HinoMitsukai: To quote a famous read-haired duo, "Maybe once" "Or twice" "A minute." I would add the last part ("All summer") but the season doesn't seem to appropriate. By the way, thanks to Lady Arwen and MegamanX2002 for being our first reviewers, it really means a lot to us. And don't worry, the Harry bashing ensues, but you'll have to wait a few chapters.  
  
Tawanos: Anyway. ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Heaven help me, I not only wish to own Zoids the TV shows but to own a Zoid. *drools*  
  
Chapter 2: Paradise  
  
After a little while of Liger's running Leena and Bit began to relax. Leena felt him relax and did as well. Suddenly Bit got an idea.  
  
"Liger, can you find Paradise Valley?"  
  
Yes, I can get there quite easily, if we don't run in to any trouble. Came the confidant roar.  
  
"Good. Take over and head for Paradise Valley." To Leena's surprise Bit let go of the controls, which suddenly had a life of their own. She looked at Bit who had closed his eyes and put his head back in a relaxed manner. If Bit's not worried, she thought, than everything is all right. She longed to run her fingers through his spiky blond hair, she wanted to pull his face down to hers and kiss him, but she refrained, she didn't know how he would react and certainly didn't want to lose him.  
  
"Bit, what and where is this valley you are going to." For a moment he didn't respond.  
  
"You'll see. You better get some rest, it will be a long trip, we probably won't get there until morning." His eyes didn't open once but he did cringe at her reply.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE PROBABLY WON'T GET THERE BY MORNING'??????" She did not so much yell as scream directly into Bit's ear.  
  
"I mean," he said very calmly. "That it will be a long trip and you would like it better if you had a good night's rest." Yet again his eyes remained closed.  
  
"You've changed Bit Cloud, and I want an explanation, but not now, tomorrow." With that she closed her eyes and got into a position that she could go to sleep in, which consisted of snuggling in closer to Bit's chest. He smiled and put an arm around her so she wouldn't fall. I don't know why, Bit thought, but this feels right. At this point both of them drifted off to sleep.  
  
Finally, I can't believe it took them so long. A little chuckling sound came from the Liger. I hope the old man still has them, now he can pass them on because I have found a worthy one to protect them and raise them to their Ultimate Potential.  
  
*** Next Day ***  
  
Bit and Leena woke the next day with a start. It was not morning but late afternoon. Liger was angry about something and was not afraid to show it. From what they could see they were standing on a cliff overlooking a lush and beautiful forest, but something was wrong there were three red Rev Raptors cutting their way through leaving fallen trees in their wake. The Liger roared again and the Rev Raptors looked up. One of the pilots opened a channel.  
  
"What do you think you kids are doing here? This isn't Make Out Point you know." Leena recognized him as the first member of the Backdraft group to challenge the Blitz team.  
  
"You young fellas in the red zoids have no right being here." Said an old man over a different channel. "Get them off of my land Liger Zero." The white liger roared ferociously.  
  
"Can we trust him, Liger?" Bit asked.  
  
Yes.  
  
"Ok then. Hold on Leena, we are about to fight." She had just enough time to rap her arms around Bit before the liger launched it's self off the cliff at the red zoids below. Liger pounced on the first and closest Rev Raptor, instantly freezing the command system. Again it launched at the remaining two zoids which where right next to each other. It landed on the one on the right, the other made a swing with its blades but the Liger just ducked under it before striking out with its paw at the exposed leg. A moment later the zoid fell.  
  
"And don't you dare come back," said the old man's voice over the com link. Bit and Leena saw the men get out of their zoids and run away. The liger turned away and started to walk towards the source of the old man's transmission.  
  
"Bit, where are we?" Leena asked anxiously.  
  
"I think this is Paradise Valley, but by the looks of it this spot is further north than I have ever come before. Liger, where are we going, and who is that old man?" Liger let out a series of roars.  
  
"Well what did he say?" Leena asked Bit.  
  
"He said that we are going to see the old man, and that the old man is... used to be..."  
  
"The pilot of the Liger Zero." Said the old man as the Liger came out of the trees into a clearing, where an old man stood in front of a little log cabin. "Come in we have a lot to discuss." He turned and went inside.  
  
"I thought that you were the only one to ever successfully pilot the Liger Zero." Leena said to Bit in amazement.  
  
"So did I, so did I. We better go talk to him. Liger let us out."  
  
Leena should stay here. This is between you and him.  
  
"Leena, will you stay here? Liger says that I need to talk to him alone." She nodded slightly. Bit got out and headed for the cabin.  
  
Chapter 2 is over. To be continued  
  
HinoMitsukai: Wow! What a cliffhanger, eh folks? Very exciting and stupendous and all that junk and can I go to sleep now?  
  
Tawanos: NO I require more witty commentary. Talk about my ego.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Ego? I thought that was your hair.  
  
Tawanos: Shut up and go to bed.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Just so long as the ends justify the means, eh? *Kisses* Night everybody!  
  
Tawanos: Good night. I'm off to dream of a harem. I mean sailboat.  
  
Next time: A former Liger Zero Pilot? How can this be? Bit talks with the mysterious old man and finds out more about the Liger Zero and his past, next time in Chapter 3: A History of Liger Zero. 


	3. A History of Liger Zero

Tawanos: I'm afraid that there will be no witty commentary today. HinoMitsukai is feeling a bit under the weather at the moment and has gone to bed. Any way sorry about the cliffhanger last time  
  
Disclaimer: I will own Zoids someday. I don't care what I have to sell.  
  
Chapter 3: A History of Liger Zero  
  
The inside of the little cabin was full of books. Bookcases reached from floor to ceiling. And they were packed with books that had titles like: A History of Zoids, or Ultimate X and Organoids: Reality or Myth. There were stacks of books that looked like they held up roof they were so tall. In fact the only bit of the room that didn't have books on it was two chairs around the table in the middle of the room. The old man went over and sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Bit to sit in the other.  
  
"I've been expecting you for a while." Said the old man, looking directly at Bit. The look freaked out Bit. The old man was not so much looking at him as through him, into his soul.  
  
"You've been expecting me, Bit Cloud? Why?"  
  
"Well, not you specifically, but the newest pilot of the Liger Zero. I expect you have some questions, ask away we have plenty of time." The old man got up and went over to a pile of books moved them exposing a stove and teakettle. "I'll make some tea." Bit thought for a second before asking the question that had been burning in his head since he saw the old man.  
  
"Who are you? Liger said that you used to be his partner, but I can't see how that is possible, I am the only pilot of the Liger Zero."  
  
"My name is Joseph Archaim, and for forty years that Liger Zero out there was my partner and best friend." The old man continued to make tea, his back to Bit. "From what Liger has told me and what I have found through personal research," he gestured at the books around the room. "Once every generation or so a person will emerge with the ability to communicate with and pilot an Ultimate X." He pointed at Bit. "You are the chosen partner, friend and protector of the Liger Zero." The teakettle behind him began to whistle. "Oh, tea's ready. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Why me? Why did Liger pick me to pilot him?" Bit said after a moment of stunned silence.  
  
"I don't know why he picked you, but I can tell you why he picked me if you would like to hear." Joseph said bringing over two steaming mugs of tea. Bit nodded. "In my youth I traveled around a lot. One day I came to a secluded village in the mountains. In the very center of the village I found the Liger Zero, just standing there over the villagers well, as if protecting it. I asked some questions and found that several years ago a great Zoid pilot had died protecting the village from raiders. The pilot was buried in the cemetery, but some people came and took the damaged Liger. Several days later Liger came back to the village fully repaired but without a pilot. The people tried to take Liger again, but he wouldn't go, anyone who got into the cockpit saw a message on the mane screen that said 'You are not the one,' and got thrown out. I said that I wanted to see, I was taken to the Liger and got into the cockpit, but my message read 'You are not the one, but you do until he comes.' I took the Liger from the village and became a Zoid pilot. I never got really good like you, but I made a living. You see I was never intended to truly become the pilot, but a middle man delivering him to someone greater, in a word you." Bit just sat there in a stupor.  
  
"Just two years ago Liger told me to sell him, saying that his pilot had emerged. He told me to wait for him to return after he found if the pilot was worthy or not." A smile played across his lips. "I guess he found you worthy."  
  
"Worthy? Worthy of what?" Bit questioned.  
  
"That must wait for another time I'm afraid."  
  
"Whatever. Just one more question, how old is Liger?" Joseph was shocked by the question.  
  
"The first record of a white liger zoid was after war between the Republic and the Empire."  
  
"But... that was a hundred years ago." Joseph just nodded and finished off his tea, he took Bit's empty mug. Bit couldn't remember drinking the tea. "Liger's a hundred years old?" Bit said in disbelief, but Joseph shook his head as he returned to the table. "But I thought you said..."  
  
"I said the first recorded, there were reported sightings dating back maybe a hundred years or more before that. That's enough for to night, tomorrow we will talk to Liger. Until then you and your friend are welcome to spend the night here." Bit looked out the window and saw to his amazement that the sun had set and the stars were coming out.  
  
Leena's going to be furious with me, Bit thought and grimaced at the thought of what she was going to do to him. Cautiously he approached the Liger Zero who had lain down on his belly.  
  
"How's Leena?"  
  
She's asleep. Bit stared in disbelief as Liger opened the cockpit revealing a sleeping Leena in the fully reclined seat. She's beautiful, he thought, but she would never understand how I feel for her.  
  
"Leena," Bit said softly trying to wake her up. She stirred, and her eyes opened a little. "Come on, let's get you into a bed for the night." Leena just nodded sleepily. Bit leaned into the cockpit and picked up the sleeping girl in his arms. Bit walked back into the cabin, a slight blush on his face as Leena snuggled up against him. He took her into the cabin. Joseph opened a door that led to the spare room where there was a small bed. Bit, carefully, placed Leena on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Quietly Bit retreated from the room.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is my only spare room, I was only expecting you, on one else." Joseph said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok. I keep a sleeping bag in the storage compartment in the Liger, just behind the seat, for whenever my runs with Liger take me farther than expected and I have to stay the night." Joseph nodded in understanding.  
  
############################################################################ #######################  
  
Tawanos: Well that's the ending to chapter 3. I hope it answered some of the questions that you must have.  
  
Next time Chapter 4: Of Ligers and of Organoids. Why has Liger taken them to Joseph? And what are these strange metal eggs? Find out next time. 


	4. Of Ligers and of Organoids

Tawanos: Well I hope you liked the last chapter, because there are more surprises and explanations this chapter.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Yay! Surprises! And look: I'm back! Things just keep getting better and better.  
  
Tawanos: Did I just hear you right? You think things are getting better. You usually don't like what I write.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Wow. That was nice. See if I ever compliment you again. *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Tawanos: So everything back to normal?  
  
HinoMitsukai: Well, folks, Tawanos just told me to say "Shut up and introduce the story already" but I don't think I will. Muahahahahaha.. erm.. Ahem.  
  
Disclaimer: I swear to one day own all of zoids. I will own them all, every toy, every DVD, all of it.  
  
Chapter 4: Of Ligers and of Organoids  
  
Leena woke when the light came through the window and got in her eyes. She sat up and, for a moment, tried to remember what she was doing sleeping in a cabin. Then she remembered the day before, how she and Bit came to find the previous pilot of the Liger Zero. Then Leena got angry when she remembered how Bit had abandoned her in the cockpit of the Liger Zero. Then she remembered how he had carried her into the cabin, she blushed a little at the thought of how good it felt to be in his arms.  
  
Finally Leena got up and began to look for a way out of the cabin. She got into the main room and saw Bit sitting cross-legged in front of the Liger staring up into the face of the great, white zoid. She went outside with the intension of talking to Bit, but when she opened her mouth she saw the old man out of the corner of her eye motioning her to be silent. She closed her mouth and approached the old man who was sitting on a log.  
  
"Good morning, my name in Joseph. Have a seat, this is really quite interesting to watch." He patted a bit of the log next to him. Leena sat down, confident that she was safe.  
  
"What is going on? It looks like Bit is meditating, but he doesn't have the patience for that." Leena asked after a second.  
  
"Bit and Liger Zero's connection has gone to the next level. I expect you have seen Bit respond to Liger's roars." Leena nodded. "Well what Bit hears is words, Liger is actually talking to him. Well now they have moved to the next step. They no longer need words, they now communicate to each other using thoughts and ideas, images and memories. Bit must be some kind of pilot for Liger to bond with him this way, Liger once told me that he would only go this far when he had the perfect partner." Joseph got up stiffly and headed back to the cabin. "Anyway, do you want some breakfast? I make some great pancakes." Leena perked up at the thought of food. Just before she entered the cabin she looked over her shoulder at the young man sitting deep in thought, wondering what they could be talking, or rather thinking about, and if he could handle it.  
  
Joseph sure could make some great pancakes. They were almost all gone when the door opened and Bit walked in. Some how Leena had expected him to look different, but she was pleased to see that hadn't changed at all. Only his eyes looked different, a new fire burned in them. Bit immediately sat down and started to gobble down the remaining pancakes. Leena and Joseph just looked on in amazement.  
  
"Well?" Joseph asked after Bit had finished the last one. "What did you see, I mean talk or think...never mind. Just what happened?" Bit sat back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"It was indescribable. I saw every one of Liger's memories, his feelings, everything, the good, the bad, the joyous, and the fearful. I saw zoids made and destroyed, I saw people grow up and grow old. And," he turned to Joseph, "I saw the eggs." Joseph just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Eggs? You mean there's more to eat?" Leena inquired.  
  
"No, Leena, not chicken eggs. Organoid eggs. Liger watched over them for as long as he can remember, centuries, since the fall of the ancient Zoidian Empire. He gave them to you, Joseph, to look after until he found me, now he wants you to give them to me." Bit gave no room for argument, but Joseph made one anyway.  
  
"On one condition that you take me with you when you go. There is still more I can learn from them." Bit nodded with a smirk.  
  
"Liger wants you to come."  
  
"Would you please explain what the HELL you are talking about?" Leena made no threat, but it was there nonetheless it said if you don't tell me what I want to know the next thing you see will have to be a hospital.  
  
"As far back as Liger can remember he has watched over three organoid eggs. An organoid is like a small zoid slightly bigger than you or me. They have the power to merge with a zoid, and by doing so increase the zoid's power. These organoids are the rarest thing on Zi other than the Ultimate X's. Because of their power and rarity they are highly coveted by zoid pilots. It was and is Liger's job to protect his three eggs from falling into the wrong hands. That is why Liger brought us here, to get the eggs. As we all saw earlier you are unequipped to defend your self." He said this last bit to Joseph who grudgingly nodded in agreement. "Liger would like them back as soon a possible, he would feel better if they were back in his care."  
  
"I thought that organoids were just a legend." Leena said in awe.  
  
"Hey, don't ignore legends, the Ultimate X was also a legend, but we know that they are quite real." Joseph had gone over to a corner of the room and lifted up a floorboard.  
  
"I've hid them from all people. Nobody but myself and Liger, and now you, know what they are. I am curious as to why Liger wants them back now. He could have gotten them at any time. Is it because of you?" Joseph lifted a metal briefcase from below the removed floorboards. Bit just smiled as he brought the case over to the table.  
  
"No it wasn't because of me. It has more to do with the destruction of the Back Draft group." Bit's smile was a little too crooked for Leena. "While the Back Draft group still existed Liger and I were in constant danger from being attacked, so that he would have made a bad protector for the eggs. Now that they are gone, Liger thought that now was the time for them to come out of hiding and hatch." Leena could only look on in amazement as Joseph set the briefcase down in front of Bit. Bit reached forward with both hands and opened the locks on the case, and opened it. Inside the case, surrounded by protective foam, was what looked like three very large chicken eggs almost the size of an ostrich egg. They all had a glossy metal shell, but the shells were each a different color, sky blue, ruby red, and sea green. Bit stared at them in awe, he had seen them in Liger's memories, but seeing them for himself was completely different, he was about to pick them up when everyone heard Liger roar from outside.  
  
"We've got company." Bit and Joseph said at the same time standing up.  
  
  
  
Tawanos: Well Chapter 4 is over and I have left you withy another cliffhanger. I am so Evil.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Yay! I have a crush on a guy named Trevor and I'm going to dinner with some friends where I'm going to see him! Yay! Wish me luck everyone! Bye! *rushes out the door with friend*  
  
Tawanos: Okay. well next time Bit, Liger, Joseph, and Leena leave the valley along with the eggs and they head back to the Base. Next time in Chapter 5: Leaving the Valley. 


	5. Leaving the Valley

Tawanos: So now you know what the basic idea for the story is, took me long enough a week and a half to do what other authors do in the first chapter, I'll have to work on that.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Took you long enough, no da. I mean, just think, if it takes this long to establish a plot, imagine how long this whole thing will be when it's done! Gah!  
  
Tawanos: I am suddenly very afraid that I will loose all my readers before I finish, that or I die of old age.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Or that you might just, ya know, die. *evil grin*  
  
Tawanos: I guess we'll see. I hope you guys stick around, this story is going to get a whole lot better. eventually.  
  
Chapter 5: Leaving the Valley  
  
Bit's eyes appeared to loose focus.  
  
"Ten Dark Horns, and maybe thirty Rev Raptors. That guy from earlier is leading them." Bit's voice was soft but clear. Then his eyes snapped back into focus, he turned to Joseph. "Do you have a jeep, or a zoid, something that can get you away from here?"  
  
"I have a Gustav I use to go into town. What do you have in mind?" Quickly Bit closed the case with the eggs, and handed it to Joseph.  
  
"I want you to take the eggs and Leena, get in that Gustav and hightail it out of here." Bit turned and headed for the door.  
  
"What about you?" The worry was evident in Leena's voice.  
  
"Liger and me are going to be a distraction while you get away." Bit said this was the cocky warrior that Leena had come to know, not the thoughtful one of the past few days. Bit opened the door and raced to where Liger waited, head down and cockpit open. As Bit jumped in the top closed and Liger got to his feet and bounded off. Leena followed Joseph out and around to the back of the cabin where a green Gustav was. The green armor zoid opened easily and Leena and Joseph jumped in, the zoid started to rumble down the path out of the valley, Leena looked out the window back in the direction that Bit had charged off in and prayed that he would be all right.  
  
*** Back with Bit ***  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!" Came the yell as Liger Zero jumped out from behind some trees directly at one of the Dark Horns. The pilot didn't have time to react before Liger's shining front claws had ripped the massive Gating gun off it's back freezing the command system disabling the black zoid. But Bit didn't stop there. He immediately headed for the nearest Rev Raptor taking it down easily. Just as he had planned the rest of the zoids turned and headed for the Liger's position firing all weapons.  
  
We need to get them away from here. Liger Zero said, not roaring, but speaking directly into Bit's mind.  
  
"When you're right, you're right, partner." Bit turned the Liger and headed down deeper into the valley, where it became narrower and was scattered with large boulders.  
  
"Give up, there is no escape from the Dark Draft group." It was the same guy as last time.  
  
"Dark Draft? That's the worst evil group name ever, I mean come on." Bit laughed as yell of rage came over the com-system. "Catch me if you can, you losers." Bit dogged a torrent of fire behind a boulder making them follow him.  
  
"I don't care what it takes, I want that zoid wiped off the face of Zi." They followed the Liger around a sharp turn, but when they got there it had disappeared. If they had looked up they might have seen the Liger looking down on them from the edge of cliff, having rebounded off the sides of the gorge, before it turned and headed out across the desert to find the Gustav.  
  
*** A little bit later ***  
  
"Hey guys, miss me?" Said Bit as he and Liger came up behind the Gustav. The Gustav came to a halt and Leena jumped out and raced over to where Bit jumped out of the Liger. Bit thought that she was going to yell at him, but instead she pulled him into a tight hug, but not strangling, this surprised Bit. Leena was also surprised when Bit returned the hug. She looked up into his face and saw a smile that said don't worry I'm here, everything will be all right. Looking into each other's eyes, Bit and Leena let their faces get closer and closer, fully prepared for what was coming next. But then...  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we really should keep moving." Joseph said from the Gustav. I would really, really hate to get caught out here in the open like this, and from what Leena told me about how long it took Liger to get here we won't reach your base till after midnight." Bit and Leena glared at him.  
  
"He's right, we should keep moving." Bit said but he didn't release Leena. "Leena? When we get back to the base we need to talk." He squeezed her tightly before reluctantly letting go and heading over to the Gustav with her. "Joseph, give me the eggs, Liger and I would feel better if they were with us." Joseph nodded and handed over the case. Leena watched as Bit took the case over to Liger, but instead of climbing into the cockpit, he waited for Liger to open his mouth to reveal three small carved out holes in the lower jaw. Bit placed the eggs in the holes, where they fit perfectly. Then Bit climbed into his zoid, his thoughts concerned with only two things, the organoid eggs, and what almost happened a moment ago between Leena and himself. Leena on the other hand was only thinking of one thing as she climbed into the Gustav, one thing because she didn't have to worry about the eggs.  
  
"Let's go home Liger Zero." Liger roared its approval. To Bit the roar was a voice saying Finally, and when we get there you are going to tell Leena how you feel. Bit smiled. "Let's get home as soon a possible." With that the Liger bounded off through the dessert in the direction of the Blitz team base, the Gustav following right behind it.  
  
HinoMitsukai: I have the sudden urge to say "Bite me, I exist."  
  
Tawanos: WHAT???  
  
HinoMitsukai: It's like those t-shirts, ya know? "Kiss me, I'm Irish" "Kiss me, I'm a Leprechaun" "Kiss me, I can read." That sort of thing. Except that I have a really big headache (when don't I?), so I say "Bite me, I exist." It's aimed towards the CIA/FBI/Whoever else is watching me, just because I'm the head of a neo-KGB, and my boss is trying to take over the world. So, CIA, bite me. (And by the way, this has absolutely no relevance to this chapter, or any other chapter. At all. Ever.)  
  
Tawanos: I will never understand you.  
  
HinoMitsukai: That's the plan, "Tchusov," that's the plan.  
  
Tawanos: Who the HELL is Tchusov???  
  
Next time: Bit and Leena return to the Blitz Team Base. Bit and Leena find themselves in a rather awkward position while alone. Will they hook up or push each other away? Next time in Chapter 6- Returning Home 


	6. Returning Home

Tawanos: OK Bit and Leena fans, here it comes. Unfortunately there will be no witty messages today because HinoMitsukai had a lot of homework and is very tired, so in her place I have pulled Bit out of my story.  
  
Bit: Where am I?  
  
Tawanos: I am your god and I wanted some one to talk to.  
  
Bit: let me get this straight. God just pulled me out of a really great dream just so he could have some one to talk to?  
  
Tawanos: Basically. What was the dream about?  
  
Bit: Well it was Leena and I alone on the beach, lying in the sun. She got up to go swimming, but she slipped and fell on me. then you pulled me here. Thanks a lot.  
  
Tawanos: OK, you can go back, that sounds like a really good dream.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what I own Zoids, so now everyone has to pay me to use the name. *Wakes up from dream* DAMN IT!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Returning Home  
  
*** At the Blitz team base ***  
  
Doc Toros and Brad were standing in front of the base zoid hangers just after midnight, waiting for the arrival of Bit and Leena. Doc had expected them back sometime the day before, but hey had not come. He had started to worry when he received a vid-call from Leena saying that they would be back late tonight with a guest and a special surprise. Brad was there because despite himself he had also begun to worry. Besides he didn't have anything better to do. Jamie wasn't there because it was well past his bedtime. Doc was pacing back and forth in front of the hanger, occasionally stopping and staring out across empty desert. Brad was leaning up against the hanger door drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Calm down Doc. Your pacing won't make them come back any faster." Brad took another sip of coffee completely ignoring the glare he was getting from Doc.  
  
"Well it's my daughter out there and I'm worried that something happened to her. I know that Bit will protect her, but when she called she said that she was coming in a Gustav, and the last time I checked, the Liger Zero was not a Gustav!" Doc's voice was full of frustration at not knowing what was going on.  
  
"I can give you one very good reason why not to worry about them. Would you like to hear?" Brad said before taking yet another sip of coffee. Doc nodded, Brad pointed over Doc's shoulder. "They're here." Doc whorled around and stared at the unmistakable silhouette of the Liger Zero standing on a hill overlooking the base looking spectacular with the twin moons over it's shoulder. The Liger's head swept back and roared, never had there been a more awe inspiring and at the same time bone chilling sight. Then a smaller, round zoid rolled up behind it, together they came down the hill, only slowing down in front of Doc and Brad. Then Liger walked into the hanger and over to its costmary spot, the Gustav followed it in and parked behind the white cat-like zoid.  
  
Liger lowered its head and the cockpit opened and Bit jumped out. The Liger opened it's mouth, Bit reached in and pulled out the three eggs, examined them to make sure they were unharmed by the long trip, and replaced them in Liger's jaw sockets. Doc and Brad came over to him as he replaced the last egg and the massive mouth closed.  
  
"Bit, where have you been you've been gone for two days?" Doc demanded.  
  
"We went to get some things that Liger wanted." Bit barley stifled the yawn. "I'll tell you everything in the morning, I promise. Now if you will excuse me." With that he headed over to the Gustav, in which Leena had fallen asleep. Despite how tired he was Bit picked her up and headed for the sleeping quarters. He only stopped to ask if Brad would show Joseph to the guest rooms for the night. Doc and Brad could only stare as Bit walked off with Leena in his arms. After a moment Brad remembered Joseph and showed him to a room, Brad asked him questions, but Joseph would only answer, "You'll see tomorrow."  
  
*** The next morning ***  
  
Leena woke up in her room not remembering how she got there. She got up and dressed and headed for the dining room. Halfway there she smelled French toast and thought that Jamie must be up and making breakfast for everyone. She was pleasantly surprised to see both Jamie and Joseph working on breakfast. She sat down and waited because she knew that breakfast was going to be a treat.  
  
The next to come was Brad, he didn't say anything he just headed for the coffee machine and before anyone could stop him he drained the pot being made, no mug in between. Jamie and Leena were used to Brad's morning ritual, but Joseph was horrified for a moment before Leena assured him that this was quite normal. Brad sat down opposite Leena, picked up the morning paper and started to read.  
  
Then Doc shuffled in looking like the risen dead. He went over to the second pot of coffee brewing and for a moment he looked like he was about to try Brad's morning ritual, but then thought better of it to everyone's relief. He set the pot down and got a mug, after adding a few ingredients he came and sat down next to Leena. Except for Jamie and Joseph no one else in the base was much of a morning person. But where was Bit? He was never late for a meal, and the food was being served. Leena's father also noticed Bit's absence.  
  
"Maybe someone should go find Bit." No one immediately volunteered, so Doc turned to Leena. "Would you please tell Bit that he is going to miss breakfast." Leena sighed and got up to get Bit. She walked down the corridor that led to Bit's room. She knocked on his door but got no response. Quietly she opened his door and saw Bit sitting in the middle of his bed wearing boxers and an undershirt. His legs were crossed in front of him, his hands were on his knees and his eyes were closed, it reminded Leena of when she saw him in front of the Liger after Bit and Liger had gone to the next step in their bond.  
  
"Bit." Leena walked up and put a hand on Bit's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Bit?" The only movement from Bit was the rise and fall of his well-muscled chest. Leena put her face down in front of his and shook him again. Bit was famous in the base for his heavy sleeping, but when he was asleep Bit always snored loudly but he was not making any sound at all.  
  
Suddenly Bit's eyes sprang open. He had obviously not expected to see Leena only inches from his face because he yelped in surprise and fell over. Leena didn't do much better. When Bit's eyes opened she jumped back and tripped over one of his discarded shoes. As she fell Bit jumped forward and caught her in his arms. Bit tried to pull her up but slipped, together they fell, Leena landing on top of Bit. For the second time in less than a minute her face was mere inches away from Bit's, but this time their bodies were pressed firmly against each other, Leena on top Bit's arms still around her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they both leaned forward. Their lips locked and they both pulled the other to them.  
  
After what felt like a millennia they broke apart, got up, Bit got dressed, and they headed for breakfast arm in arm.  
  
  
  
Tawanos: Hey Bit I was just wondering, how did the dream end?  
  
Bit: I think you know.  
  
Tawanos: Humor me, how did it end?  
  
Bit: Well Leena fell and I caught her. We kissed passionately our hands running lightly over each other.  
  
Tawanos: Sorry folks out of time. See you next time.  
  
Next time: Now that Bit and Leena have come home what will happen to the eggs? Why is Bit throwing them into the containers of transformation parts for Liger find out next time in Chapter 7: Laying Eggs. 


	7. Laying Eggs

Tawanos: Sorry, I said I would update yesterday but I got sidetracked. HinoMitsukai is out with friends and again unable to submit witty commentary. This time I will be talking with Leena.  
  
Leena: Bit told me he had a weird dream. I guess it was true. What do you want god.  
  
Tawanos: Well, I have no one to talk to.  
  
Leena: SOMEONE TO TALK TO??? *Puts Tawanos into a headlock* Send me back now, I'm not in a chatty mood. *Leena disappears in a flash of light*  
  
Tawanos: Right, see if she gets an invitation to my birthday.  
  
Disclaimer: I. don't.own. Zoids. There I said it, are you happy now.  
  
Chapter 7: Laying Eggs  
  
When Bit and Leena walked into the dining room, Bit's arm around Leena's shoulder, Leena's around his waste. They were surprised to hear Doc demanding money from Brad.  
  
"Come on. You said that they would try to act like nothing happened, but as you can see," he pointed at Bit and Leena, "that is certainly is not the case. Now pay up, twenty dollars." Grudgingly Brad handed over the money.  
  
"You have been gone for twenty minuets." Jamie explained. "Doc guessed that something happened between you two and Brad said that you would try to say that nothing happened. Doc disagreed, so they made a bet. As you saw Doc won."  
  
"So, Bit are you going to explain where you two have been for the past few days, or would you like to let our imaginations run wild?" Doc said a smirk on his child like face, he gestured towards Joseph. "This guy won't tell us anything other than his name and that we are in for a treat."  
  
"I'll explain everything after I get something to eat." Everyone laughed and Jamie brought out a large stack of pancakes and set them in front of Bit who ate them in record time. When he was done he asked everyone to follow him down to the zoid hanger. On the way he explained where he had gone, why, and what happened while he was gone with Leena.  
  
He explained about the eggs because he knew that he could trust them to keep their existence a secret. When they reached the zoid hanger, Bit asked Doc to get the three different armors out of the large snail like Hover Cargo. While Doc did not understand why Bit wanted the armors he did as Bit asked, as he did this Bit called Liger Zero over to them.  
  
Soon the containers that held the three armors, Panzer, Jager, and Schneider, were in front of them, their lids off. Liger lowered his head down next to Bit and opened his mouth. Bit reached in a pulled out the first egg, the sea green one. Bit held the egg in front of his face, he stared at it for a second.  
  
"Panzer." Bit said in a commanding voice. "Awaken." Liger roared and the egg began to glow, suddenly to everyone's amazement, Bit tossed the glowing egg into the container that held the Panzer armor. A second later a bright light could be seen coming from inside the container. Bit smiled and got another egg out of Liger's mouth, this time the sky blue egg. Again he held it in front of his face.  
  
"Jager. Awaken." This time he though the egg into the Jager armor container after it started to glow. Again there was a stream of light coming from the container. Bit repeated this one more time with the ruby egg and the Schneider armor. Then he turned to Doc.  
  
"We should put lids on these and get them into the base." Bit spoke as if nothing had happened. Everyone just turned to stare at him, even Joseph who had read a lot about Organoids but expected nothing like this. "Right, sure, um one question though." Doc stammered out, everyone turned to Bit. "What the hell did you just do?" Bit just smiled and pointed at the containers where the light was still streaming out, though slightly less.  
  
"Go take a look." They all got on the large lift and as it moved up Bit explained a little. "When an egg is ready to hatch, it needs to grow first, to grow it needs to gather materials. While gathering materials the growing organoid takes on the characteristics of whatever it takes the materials from." They had reached the top of the first container, the Panzer one. As soon as their eyes adjusted to the light they saw that the egg had extended wire like tendrils that attached themselves to every peace of armor and weapon. "When these three organoids are done growing and taking materials from the armors, the armors will be useless." Everyone stared at him in amazement.  
  
"You mean you are sacrificing Jager, Panzer, and Schneider, so that these organoids can grow up? I am impressed Bit Cloud, I didn't think you would give up those armors for the world." Brad said. But to everyone's amazement Bit started to laugh. Everyone just turned to stare at him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Leena said to Bit after he started to calm down.  
  
"I feel fine. And Brad you are right I would never sacrifice my armors."  
  
"But, you said that they would be useless." Doc said.  
  
"The components of the armors will be useless, but the armor will live on in the organoids."  
  
"I don't understand. How will the armor live on in the organoid?" Doc was truly puzzled, but then Joseph stepped forward.  
  
"I think I understand." Joseph turned to Bit. "These aren't just organoids, are they?" Bit shook his head a smile on his face that spread from ear to ear. Joseph turned and stared at the egg that was now suspended by the wires in the middle of the container. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing a legendary Armor Organoid being born."  
  
"I'm sorry but what is an Armor Organoid?" Said Jamie, speaking up since they had gotten up there.  
  
"When a regular organoid merges with a zoid it just powers up the systems, allowing increased strength, speed, and agility." Bit explained. "When an Armor Organoid merges with a zoid it powers up the systems and more, the characteristics that the organoid gained when it was born become a new armor on the zoid. Now do you understand why I said that the armors would live on in the organoids?" Everyone just nodded dumbly.  
  
"I just have one more question. How do you know all this stuff?" Doc asked.  
  
"I know because Liger told me. He told me everything about organoids last night."  
  
([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}]) ([{}])  
  
Tawanos: I'm all alone, there's no one here with me, not even someone to IM with. I'm so unloved.  
  
Next time: The Blitz Team begins to train for the upcoming S-Class tournament. Why are Bit and Brad fighting? Next Chapter 7: Improvement. 


	8. Improvement

Tawanos: Sorry folks, but my sister is out again. This time I think I'll take Joseph Archaim to talk to. Hello Joseph. How dose it feel to be my first original character for my story?  
  
Joseph: Who are you? And what do you mean 'my first original character for this story?'  
  
Tawanos: Well I am your god and I created you for the one and your only reason for existence is to fill plot gaps in my story that you now live in.  
  
Joseph: You mean I don't really exist? My life has no real meaning? I've been living a lie!!! *Breaks down sobbing*  
  
Tawanos: That didn't go exactly as I planned it.  
  
Disclaimer: Bad- I don't own Zoids. Good- I do own Joseph, the Armor Organoids, and any as yet unnamed characters and new zoids. They are coming.  
  
Chapter 8: Improvement  
  
After they got the containers that held the organoid eggs inside, everyone headed towards the kitchen for lunch. Everyone just made themselves sandwiches and got drinks, but it didn't matter what they ate because everyone's attention was centered on Bit as he explained the new connection between Liger Zero and himself.  
  
"It's weird at first because we don't have to use words, we can, but they get in the way. I ask Liger a question and he doesn't tell me the answer, he shows me. Liger is constantly with me know in my mind, he knows what I know, sees what I do, he can even feel my emotions, and I can do the same for him. I know that you must have questions that you have wanted to ask Liger Zero, well now is the perfect opportunity. Ask me anything." Bit leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. Joseph was the first to step forward with a question.  
  
"The eggs, how long till they are ready to... well... hatch?" He stammered to find the right word.  
  
"Around three weeks. During the first week a new container to house the growing organoid will form. For the second the organoid will grow and mature. Only during the third week will the organoid become unique, gaining its armor and one of a kind personality." Doc was the next to ask a question.  
  
"Will the organoids be able to merge with any zoid, or only the Liger Zero?"  
  
"They will be able to merge with any zoid." Leena's eyes shone when she thought of all the firepower she would have with a Panzer Gun Sniper mix. Jamie was thinking about how fast he could go with a Jager Reinos mix. The look on Doc's face could mean only one thing; he was thinking about how cool all the different merged zoids would look. "Jamie? Brad? Leena?" Do any of you have a question?"  
  
"I have a question." Brad spoke up. "What happened between you and Leena this morning?" Bit and Leena both blushed at the memory.  
  
"That's none of your damn business Brad." Bit and Leena said in unison. Everyone laughed at this including Bit and Leena.  
  
"Doc, I have one question for you." Bit turned to Doc. "Have you gotten any word from the Zoid Battle Commission on when our first battle is?"  
  
"Yes, we have a month to prepare the zoids, and get acquainted with the new rules of S class zoid battles. I got a copy of the new rules this morning in the mail and from what I've read so far, the reward money is five times that we got in the usual zoid battle back in class A." Brad whistled in amazement at the possible amount of prize money to be won. "There are also new battle modes, like one for only close range combat, or long range weaponry. Also the teams are generally larger than what we are used to, so we might have to get some new team members, and before you ask we may need two to four new members. There is more but what I have just told you is the most important stuff." A child like smile flashed across his face. "This is going to be so cool."  
  
After that everyone went to work in his or her zoids until dinner. During the next week everyone got their zoids into tiptop shape, repairing and replacing broken parts, and making improvements. After the week was done Bit opened the containers that held the growing Armor Organoids. The eggs had become, what appeared to be large semi-translucent glass tubes. After everyone saw them Bit sealed the containers again. Bit and Leena became closer and closer, they went from cuddling to kissing in public so fast that for a time Doc considered hiring a chaperon to follow them around, but luckily Brad and Jamie persuaded him not to.  
  
To everyone's surprise Bit began to train himself under the direction of Liger Zero. Liger had learned something from every pilot he had ever had, everything from strength training, to hand to hand combat, and even meditation. Everyday Bit could be seen training his body and mind. Two days before the organoids were due to hatch Brad challenged Bit to a friendly boxing match to see how much Bit had improved. Bit accepted the challenge happily eager to show how much he had learned.  
  
"I won't go easy on you, I just want you to know that." Brad said as he entered the fighting circle.  
  
"I don't expect you to," was Bit's only reply. For a minute they just circled each other throwing fake punches to try to figure out the other. Suddenly Brad got serious and aimed a particularly strong right hook at Bit's face. Everyone thought it was over Bit hit the deck, but he got back on his feet without a word, all the play was out of his eyes, now this was serious. Brad launched a series of blows at Bit who dodged them easily. Then Bit attacked, everyone was surprised by his or her speed and strength, and Brad was especially surprised when he found himself flying through the air and out of the ring. Even Bit was amazed by how much he had improved.  
  
"That was great, Bit." Said Leena as she ran up and kissed Bit. A howl of anguish and rage came from the entrance to the hanger.  
  
"Leena, how could you?" Harry Champ, a man destined to fail at everything, in Bit's opinion, rushed up and tried to pull Leena away from Bit. Bit looked at Leena in a way that said quite plainly, 'would you like to, or should I?' The look on Leena's face said, 'please, allow me.'  
  
"Harry, shut up a moment would you." He shut up. "Look, I have never loved you and will never love you." Leena put her arm around Bit and pulled him close to her. "I'm with Bit now and its no use challenging him to a zoid battle you wouldn't stand a chance." Harry just stood there unable to think of anything to say. Sebastian and Benjamin, Harry's robot friends, drove up at that moment and took the stunned Harry away back to his base.  
  
"I really hope we don't see him for a long time." Bit leaned down and kissed Leena full on the lips. A scream of despair coming from the direction Harry had driven off in. Bit and Leena broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes smiling.  
  
/^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\ /^\  
  
Tawanos: Let's hear it for Harry bashing.  
  
Readers: Hip, Hip, Hurray! Hip, Hip, Hurray! Hip, Hip, Hurray!  
  
Tawanos: He will be back in chapter 10 for more comic relief.  
  
Readers: Yay!!  
  
One Deranged Guy: BOOOO!!  
  
Tawanos: Through out the bum! *Sounds of crashing, and one guy screaming*  
  
Next time: It is time for the eggs to hatch. Quite a momentous occasion. What? Liger is speaking through Bit? What will he say? Find out next time in Chapter 9: Hatching 


	9. The Hatching

Tawanos: Guess who's back!  
  
HinoMitsukai: ALOHA!!! Dude, it feels so kick-ass to back.  
  
Tawanos: Lucky for the cast of my story. No more humiliating interviews.  
  
HinoMitsukai: *puzzled* But I thought everybody liked humiliating you.  
  
Tawanos: No not humiliating for me but humiliating for them.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Yeah, sure. Denial, table one.  
  
Tawanos: Have I mentioned how much I hate you?  
  
HinoMitsukai: Dude, you totally need a new comeback. That's so beyond sad.  
  
Disclaimer: I like sleep. Because when I sleep I dream. And when I dream I can dream that I'm buying Zoids. But then, just as I sign my name on the contract of ownership, I wake up. I own Zoids, but only in my dreams.  
  
Chapter 9: The Hatching  
  
Finally the big day had come, the day when the organoids would hatch. The containers that held the eggs were brought outside. The tops had been removed so that the organoids could get out, though at the time they could not understand why he had opened the top and not one of the sides. It was a very sunny day so they brought out the lawn chairs so they could relax while they waited. Everyone was there even Liger Zero who sat and watched the containers ignoring everything else. Even Bit seamed a little out of it as he watched the containers while sitting in Liger's large shadow.  
  
It was noon before anything happened, but when it did it was hard to miss. All at once the sound of shattering glass could be heard coming from inside the containers. Then from each container came a roar each one was slightly different. It was what happened next that everyone remembered the most. From each container a beam of light shot out like a very large flare. As one they curved down and headed for the Liger Zero and Bit. They hit the ground six feet in front of the Liger. From each beam of light an organoid emerged.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Schneider," Bit pointed to the red organoid, "Panzer," he pointed at the green one next to it, "and Jager," he pointed to the last one, it was blue. Each organoid gave a growl at the mention of their names. Everyone noticed how each organoid looked basically the same but slightly different, they all had the basic T- rex form. The blue organoid that Bit had called Jager had strong looking legs and a pair of wings folded on it's back. The red one called Schneider had long claws and strong arms for slashing. The green organoid, Panzer, looked positively muscle bound. They shifted uneasily looking around at everyone. Then as one they looked up at the Liger then at Bit, whose eyes had gone out of focus.  
  
"The Liger Zero will now speak through me, his partner, so that all those here can understand." Bit said his voice clear but distant. "Jager, Schneider, and Panzer when your eggs were born the world was in chaos, it was the first of the Zoid Wars. You were entrusted to my care because you are the last of the Armor Organoids. I have watched over you through the centuries, waiting for the time when it would be safe to awaken you. Now is that time. The wars are over the planet is at peace, battles are in friendly competition, but you are still needed. The sleeping organoids all across the world are now waking up. It is imperative that they not fall into the wrong hands. Our job is to protect the organoids and find them partners who will look after them. For this reason I have awakened you. Will you help me? Will you join the cause?"  
  
Jager and Schneider let out roars that said quite plainly, 'Hell yes.' Panzer just nodded silently. Bit nodded and turned to the rest of the Blitz team.  
  
"Will you join us in our quest?" Bit said. "You don't have to answer right away. Come to either of us when you have made your decision." Everyone watched stunned as Bit slowly closed his eyes, when they opened again Bit looked back to normal. "Wow," was all he managed to say before he collapsed.  
  
Leena ran over and found him physically unharmed but nonetheless unconscious. Liger roared and the organoids came and lifted Bit onto the back of Panzer, under Liger's direction, from Bit's memory, he directed Panzer to Bit's room. Leena helped put Bit into bed. They didn't know how long he would be out. Panzer returned to the other organoids and Liger, they could be heard growling to each other for two hours until Bit woke up demanding food.  
  
With Leena's help Bit got to the kitchen and made some coffee and a sandwich. The rest of them had already had lunch. After he ate and regained his strength, Bit went into the living room where everyone was sitting.  
  
"How do you feel Bit?" Doc asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just exhausted, it took a lot more out of me than I expected." Bit flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Bit?" Joseph asked cautiously. "Was that Liger who was speaking through you?" Bit nodded. "What was it like?" Bit thought about it for a second.  
  
"The best way I can describe it is like standing in the middle of a river, the water rushing past me, over me, through me. The reason I feel so drained is because I was fighting to stay standing in the rushing power behind Liger's voice."  
  
"What did you/Liger mean by 'The sleeping organoids all across the world are now waking up?'" Jamie asked.  
  
"From what I understand from Liger there are organoids in hibernation all across the planet. The fight Liger and I had with Vega and the Berserk Fury set off a reaction, for lack of a better word, with everyone of the sleeping organoids, they are now waking up. Some of them are very powerful and we must make sure that they are protected. I will go anywhere and do anything to protect them."  
  
"I'll join you." Joseph and Leena said at the same time. Leena said as she came over and sat down next to Bit putting her arm around him.  
  
"I want to see all those cool organoids, so I'll come with you." Doc said completely missing the point.  
  
"Sounds good to me, that is if I get paid for it." Money was never out of Brad's mind except when thinking of Naomi.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go and be the only sane person, besides I would hate to hear that you were killed by bad cooking without me." Jamie sighed. No one deputed that he was the only one who could cook.  
  
"But what about the zoid battles?" Jamie inquired.  
  
"You watch, everything will work out." Bit said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
HinoMitsukai: Well, wasn't that fun?  
  
Tawanos: Yes very. Readers don't worry Harry will be back for more bashing in the next chapter  
  
HinoMitsukai: You know, you and Harry are kind of alike that way. I mean, no matter how much we tease and taunt you guys you both come back for more. It's kind of endearing, in a dopey sort of way.  
  
Tawanos: I feel so loved. *Grimaces* Hey everyone, if you want me to continue with the interviews, review and say so.  
  
Next time: through some hole in the rules Harry comes through and challenges the Blitz Team to a battle. I wonder who will win? (-_o) Next time in chapter 10- Blitz vs. Champ??? 


	10. Blitz vs Champ?

Tawanos: I'm so sorry. I said that I would update yesterday but I got caught up in some other stuff (rock climbing.) I was just so tired after that I couldn't update. But count yourselves lucky. There are some writers that don't update for days, weeks, or even months. You should be happy that I'm only one day late. Oh and sorry there will be no interview or witty commentary, I just don't have it in me and my sister is sound asleep. Again I'm so sorry. But here it is and with a ton of Harry bashing, I hope that this makes up for the lateness.  
  
Chapter 10: Blitz vs. Champ???  
  
The next day everyone was surprised to find a challenge from the Champ Team to a zoid battle on the following day. Leena got furious and called Harry on the Vid-phone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Leena screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Hello Leena, honey. I thought it was obvious I'm challenging the Blitz Team to a zoid battle."  
  
"But that's one of the reasons we went to S-class, so you couldn't challenge us." Leena said exasperated. "Besides it's against the rules."  
  
"But that's where you are wrong Leena dearest. According to rule 217 subsection d paragraph 3 'If an A-class team desires, for five times the usual prize money, they may challenge a S-class team to battle. If the A- class team is defeated they will return to D-class, if the S-class team is defeated they must return to A-class." Leena was to shocked to say anything. Doc came over and guided her over to a chair. Bit took Leena's place by the phone.  
  
"Look we both know that you don't stand a chance against us." Harry fumed on the other side of the line. "Withdraw the challenge and you can keep your zoids in one piece, otherwise you'll be cleaning them up for a month. How dose that sound?" A stream of curses could be heard coming from the vid-phone with topics varying from Bit's appearance to his heritage.  
  
"Look I don't care what you learned on one of your fabulous sea voyages, I just want to know if you will withdraw the challenge?"  
  
"NO!!!" Harry screech. The screen of the vid-phone suddenly had a network of cracks running through it.  
  
"Okay, just remember to bring the money and a dust bin for what will be left of your zoids." Bit hung up before Harry could respond. Bit turned to find Leena rolling on the floor with laughter, Doc was not doing any better at controlling his laughter. Just then Jamie and Brad walked in.  
  
"What was all that screaming about?" Brad asked.  
  
"And what's wrong with Leena and Doc?" Jamie asked with concern. Bit told them what had happened and they all began to laugh. "You certainly have changed Bit."  
  
"I know, cool isn't it?" Bit helped Leena to her feet her laughter over.  
  
"Bit, you are perfect." Leena pulled him into a loving embrace.  
  
"What do you think Harry would do if he saw this?" Brad asked Jamie as they helped Doc back into the chair that he had fallen out of.  
  
"He would probably do something that resembles a star going nova." Brad nodded in agreement. In truth Harry was half way to nova already. After Jamie confirmed that Harry was within the rules in his challenge everyone went down to make sure their zoids were in good working order. Bit went to check on how the organoids were doing.  
  
Bit found Joseph watching the organoids and making entries in a journal of some kind. Bit told Liger, Joseph, and the organoids about the upcoming battle with Harry. Liger and the organoids laughed at the challenge. Bit realized that he could understand what the organoids were saying.  
  
It's because of your connection with me that you are able to understand these little ones. Liger said when Bit told him. You should prepare for battle. I'm fine. I will continue to teach the little ones of the world that we have brought them into. Bit smiled and went off to the weight room leaving Liger to his teaching and Joseph to his notes.  
  
*** Next Day Afternoon ***  
  
Bit, Leena, and Brad sat in their zoids waiting for the battle to start. Harry had arrived with his three Iron Kongs with every heavy weapon they could carry. Now they were just waiting for the judge to arrive. Just then a large something streaked down from the sky and hit the ground in-between the teams. The white capsule lifted out of the ground and opened revealing the judge.  
  
"The area in a 20 mile radius has been designated a zoid battle field. Champ team vs. Blitz team, battle mode 0982. Ready, FIGHT." The mechanical judge said.  
  
"I'll take Harry, Leena you take Benjamin, Brad you take Sebastian." Bit said over the com-link.  
  
"Right." Brad and Leena said in unison. As one they charged forward. The Iron Kongs started to barrage them with their missiles, Bit, Leena, and Brad dogged them easily, they hadn't gotten into S-class entirely on luck.  
  
"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!" Leena yelled when she was in range. Every gun and missile battery she had opened up and headed for Benjamin's Iron Kong. Needles to say he went down.  
  
Brad let out his smokescreen in front of Sebastian blinding him. Then he went around behind him and used his Vulcan gun to take out Sebastian's large guns freezing his command system.  
  
Bit was by far the most interesting and effective in his defeating of Harry.  
  
"You might not want to move after this attack." Bit warned Harry. Bit was now standing in front of Harry in the normal white armor of the Liger.  
  
"What are you talking about? Without one of your armors you have no chance of defeating me." Harry laughed maniacally and tried to punch the Liger with one of the Iron Kong's immense fists. Liger jumped up and landed on the arm of the Iron Kong throwing it off balance, it landed heavily on its side. Then Liger's claws began to glow.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" Bit shouted. The glowing claws struck the shoulders of the Iron Kong and started to cut through the tough armor.  
  
"Get OFF ME." Harry screamed and tried to hit the Liger with the other fist. Liger simply jumped off and began to walk away. "Get back here Bit Cloud, I'm not done with you yet!" The Iron Kong struggled to rise.  
  
"Three...two...one..." Bit's voice said over the COM. Suddenly the Iron Kong stopped. The chest and back armor plaiting of Harry's zoid fell off. Then the arms fell with thuds that shook the ground. All that was left was a bare torso standing on a pair of small legs. But that only lasted for a second because the massive zoid body then fell into a heap with the rest of it. "I told you to bring a dust bin." Bit said innocently while Harry screamed at him.  
  
"Battle over, battle over. The winner is... the Blitz team." The judge said. "The Champ team has been reduced to D-class. Until next time." The judge capsule closed and took off back to the orbital satellite.  
  
When Bit returned to the Hover Cargo's cockpit he found Leena laughing her head off at a picture that Jamie had taken of Harry having a tantrum while standing on the pile of scrap that used to be his Iron Kong.  
  
"You did warn him, but I didn't think that you would actually demolish his zoid." Doc said quite seriously, but then his child like smile appeared. "That was sooo cool how it fell apart piece by piece."  
  
They then heard Liger roar. Bit and Joseph turned and ran from the room, Leena rushed out into the hallway.  
  
"What is it? What did he say?" she called to Bit's back as he ran towards Liger. He paused for a second.  
  
"Liger says he senses a wild organoid near by." He said before rushing off again. Doc who had followed Leena out into the hall rushed back into the control room.  
  
"Jamie run the most detailed scan of the area you can, tell me if there is anything out there. Bit says there is an organoid." Jamie nodded and started working.  
  
"I've got it on long range scanners... Doc?" Jamie sounded puzzled. "It's headed directly for us."  
  
!^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^! !^!  
  
Tawanos: Let's hear it for Harry! (Silence) Bashing! (Crowd roars)  
  
Next Time: Bit and the rest of the team go out to find the wild Organoid. Someone is chasing it? WHAT??? It's Marry and she wants it as a pet? What will happen in the next chapter? Chapter 11- The First Wild One. 


	11. The First Wild One

Tawanos: It's late. I'm tired. So, sorry, but there will be no commentary today.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. *Breaks down sobbing*  
  
Chapter 11: The First Wild One  
  
Soon the wild organoid was in visual range. Jamie brought up a picture of it on the main screen. What startled everyone most about its appearance was the fact that it's color was pink. The next thing was the people in the jeep following it. They were all girls, in flowery dresses, with wide brimmed hats with large bows around the rims.  
  
"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is." Leena cringed at the thought.  
  
"You mean Marry Champ, standing in the back, with the net gun?" Brad said calmly.  
  
Sure enough it was Marry Champ, the older sister of Harry, taking aim at the organoid with the very large net gun.  
  
"Doc, open the launch bay, we are going to protect that organoid." They could tell from the vid-screen that Bit was in the Liger. "The organoids will be coming with me."  
  
"How will they keep up with you?" Jamie asked. Bit smirked.  
  
"They will ride on the back of the Liger." Jamie nodded.  
  
"Launching Liger Zero."  
  
"Gooo Liger!!" Bit shouted as the Liger was catapulted out of the Hover Cargo. Everyone caught a glimpse of the Liger racing off, with the organoids hanging on for dear life on his back, before they were lost to sight over a hill.  
  
The pink organoid was running for its freedom from the insane girls chasing it, but she was weakening from running for so long. Then it heard a bang from behind it, like a weapon going off, but nothing happened. The there was a crunching like metal being bent. Then, quite plainly, the screams of girls as an immense white zoid appeared on the hill.  
  
What had happened was Marry had fired her net gun, but before it had a chance to get to the pink organoid, Schneider had appeared and shredded the net in midair. Then Panzer appeared in front of the jeep using his formidable strength to stop the vehicle in its tracks. Finally Jager swooped in and pulled the net gun from Marry. That was when Liger appeared on the hill and the pink organoid knew that it was safe. Schneider, Panzer, and Jager positioned them selves between the wild organoid and the jeep full of girls. Liger made his way down the hill towards them.  
  
"Snowflake!!" Marry exclaimed when she recovered from her fall when Panzer stopped the jeep. She was of course addressing the Liger.  
  
"Marry? What are you doing here?" Bit asked as he jumped down from the Liger.  
  
"I was about to catch this little pink guy for a pet." She said indicating the pink organoid who shuddered at the thought of being a pet. "But then I was ruddily interrupted by these three. But now that you are here you will capture it and give it to me, I'll pay whatever you want." She pulled a checkbook out of a pocket. The pink organoid started to bark and growl at Bit, after a second the organoid quieted and Bit turned back to Marry.  
  
"No. Rain here," he indicated the pink organoid "is under my protection. She has no desire to be anywhere within a least five miles of you." Bit said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine then I challenge you to a zoid battle, I'll be with my brother's team, the winner gets the cute one."  
  
"I'm touched that you feel that way about me, but I've got a girlfriend, besides your brother is now in D-class, but if you want to talk to him he's probably still back there picking up what's left of his zoid." Bit pointed back over his shoulder.  
  
"I was talking about the pink one over there. You say that Harry is now in D-class? How do you know?"  
  
"I should know, I put him there. You should probably go now or you might miss him." Bit said trying to get rid of Marry.  
  
"I'll have to talk with him." She got back into the jeep. "Come on girls. Remember I'll be back for you my little pet." The jeep drove off.  
  
"I thought she would never leave." Bit sighed he turned to Rain. "Come on, let's get you some where safe." Just then the Hover Cargo came in to view. "Perfect timing, come on its time to go home." When they returned to the HC everyone was introduced to Rain, who thanked them for saving her. Then Doc took Bit aside.  
  
"On our way over to you we got to talking about the up coming S-class competitions and the fact that we could use some more team members. What do you think?"  
  
"I agree that we may need one or two more team members. I'll go into town tomorrow and put up some fliers in the zoid cafes that are around." Bit smiled. "I'll look forward to see the people who come to join." Doc tuned to the rest of the team.  
  
"Okay team, the ZBC has informed me that our first official S-class battle will be in one week. Bit has volunteered to go and put up fliers would anyone like to join him?" Leena immediately said that she would also go, Jamie and Brad declined. "Right, I'll make the fliers tonight and the both of you can head out in the morning. For now enjoy some of the prize money that you just won." Bit and Leena headed out for lunch, Brad went to see Naomi, Doc played with his zoid models, after finishing making the fliers, Jamie polished his Reinos, the organoids gathered around Liger Zero and talked while Joseph watched them and made notes.  
  
I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I I{O}I  
  
Tawanos: sorry, I meant for there to be more bashing but it just never happened. I hope that there is enough here for you readers. Oh by the way, my sister is going out of town for the week, so I will be bringing back the interviews.  
  
Next time: Bit and Leena go out to put up posters. While doing so Bit meats up with an old, green haired, rival and invites her to come and watch. Next time in Chapter 12: Tryouts Part 1 


	12. Tryouts Part 1

Tawanos: Here I am with Jamie for the newest interview. How dose it feel Jamie to meet your god?  
  
Jamie: *Ignores Tawanos in favor of a computer screen where he is typing and clicking*  
  
Tawanos: Uh, Jamie? Are you in there? *Taps Jamie on the head several times*  
  
Jamie: Could you please leave me alone? I'm trying to come up with a plan to beat our next opponents.  
  
Tawanos: *Sulks away* Even as God I get no respect.  
  
Disclaimer: From now on I pledge to dress up as the owner of Zoids every Halloween.  
  
Chapter 12: Tryouts Part 1  
  
The next day Bit walked into the zoid café with an arm full of fliers. People turned to stare at the most famous zoid pilot on all of Zi. A few new pilots approached him for his autograph, which he gave. He went over to the bulletin board and tacked a copy of the flier up. Even before he had left the room there was a crowd around the board trying to see what he had posted. Just before he walked out something caught his eye. A woman with long dark green hair and sunglasses, it had been several months since he had last seen her but recognized her. Bit walked over and sat down across from her.  
  
"Lady from the Back Draft group. It's been a while." She smiled remembering the battles they once had.  
  
"You might as well know that my name is Pierce. So what are you doing here Bit Cloud?" Both of them ignored the fact that they had once been enemies.  
  
"This," he slid her a copy of the flier she read it.  
  
"So you are looking for new teammates for the S-class. Sounds interesting, maybe I'll come and watch." She folded up the paper and put it in her jacket.  
  
"You might do more than that." Bit said mysteriously as he got up to go.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.  
  
"Come and see." Bit left without another word. Pierce sat puzzled for a moment before getting out the flier and reading it again, then a smile spread across her face.  
  
Bit met up with Leena next to a fountain in the middle of town.  
  
"You're late." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many autographs people asked me to sign and I ran into an old friend. You'll see her tomorrow, I hope." Leena questioned him as to her name but he wouldn't tell her. Each of them still had a bunch of the fliers left so after lunch they decided to go around to a few of the zoid repair stations and put fliers up. While walking they ran into Leon and Naomi and invited them to watch the tryouts the next day, they agreed to come but just to watch not to enter.  
  
*** Next day around noon ***  
  
The field in front of the zoid hanger of the Blitz team base was packed with pilots and their zoids. There was every type of zoid there, from a Cannon Tortoise to a Storm Sworder. Bit smiled at the Storm Sworder; knowing who must pilot it, Pierce.  
  
"Quiet down everyone." Doc said through a megaphone from the roof of the base. Everyone quieted down. "Okay, well we said it on the fliers, but I'll remind you just incase you overlooked it. We are only allowed to accept people from A-class onto the team, the rest of you are free to watch but please don't interfere." A few people got into their zoids and left. Bit was pleased to see that the Storm Sworder stayed. "The rest of you sign up for the tryouts at the desk where you will present your Zoid battle résumé."  
  
Half an hour later all the names had been collected and Jamie was running them through the computer to verify their claims. After that the computer printed out the names of the top ten pilots and their zoids. Doc took the list and the megaphone and went up to the roof once again.  
  
"Okay everybody here are the names that made the cut. I am going to call your name, Katie Skyler, Luke Moore, Michel Jefferson, Metenor Ferrian, Decker Heran, George Keiths, Peter Grier, David Lucas, Lennard Orion, and finally, uh... Pierce no first name given. The rest of you are free to watch, I'm sure that the rest of the tryouts will be more fun. Everyone who I called get into your zoids and follow the Liger Zero to the obstacle course." Bit climbed into the Liger Zero and headed out to the other side of the hill where the obstacle course was set up. There were three parts to the course, part one was like a race trace with obstacles, and part two was like a shooting range with targets, and part three was a live fire race to the finish line.  
  
Pierce came up to Bit after she had gotten her zoid into place.  
  
"I didn't sign up Bit. I want to know who did and why." She demanded. Bit turned to her calmly.  
  
"I signed you up." She looked at him, flabbergasted. "I checked your record. After you left the Back Draft, you registered as a mercenary. You have an incredible battle score, having been defeated only a few times. Besides we needed another airborne zoid and only one other came besides you. Anyway I saw you approach the table but you turned around as soon as you saw Jamie, may I ask why?" Pierce looked away.  
  
"He was the first person to out fly me, and since I left the Back Draft I have been unable to fly like I used to. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to face him." Pierce finished and walked away back to her zoid. Bit turned back to watch the next step in picking their newest teammate.  
  
"When I call your name step up to the starting line. When you hear the start gun you will try to get though the obstacle course ahead of you, the first part you will make your way through the obstacles without a system freeze, then on to the target range where you will have five shots to hit three targets, be warned as soon as you are done with the target range you become a target and will be shot at until you pass the finish line. Points will be added or subtracted depending on how well you do. If your system freezes then you are automatically out of the competition. If there are no questions then we will begin. Will David Lucas and his Command Wolf please step up to the start line?  
  
-=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=- -=+=-  
  
Tawanos: Next time I will try to interview someone who might show me the smallest amount of respect. I can just hear my sister laughing her head off in the background and saying 'Yea. Right. What ever.' And she isn't even here.  
  
Next time: The tryouts begin in earnest to see who will be the next two members of the Blitz Team. Find out who will make it and who won't next time in chapter 13: Tryouts Part 2. 


	13. Tryouts Part 2

Tawanos: Sorry there was no action in the last chapter but it just didn't feel right putting them together in one chapter. I thought about splitting this one but then I would probably get mugged in the reviews. I have been asked to get pierce in gear and don't worry she will. I just don't feel in the mood for an interview tonight, so imagine one though next time I think I will interview Doc or one of the new members we'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: Every week I save fie dollars for something in the future. By my figuring by the year 2350 I might have enough to buy Zoids.  
  
Chapter 13: Tryouts Part 2  
  
David and his Command Wolf stepped up to the start line, when Doc said go the Command Wolf sped off into the course easily dodging in-between the obstacles. On the firing range he hit the first two targets with glancing shots, no real damage, and missed the third completely. Then immediately the automated guns started to shoot at the blue zoid, he dodged and made his way to the finish line but half way there he was felled by a shot to the side of his zoid.  
  
"David Lucas is disqualified. Next Metenor Ferrian and Rev Raptor." Doc said after the fallen zoid was dragged off the field. The red zoid did no better than the blue except that it hit all the targets but was shot down part of the way to the finish line.  
  
"Katie Skyler and Lightning Siax." When Doc said "go" she didn't rush off around the obstacles, but rather jumped up and onto them bouncing from one to the other on her way to the firing range. When she touched down in front of the targets she didn't stop, not even to take aim but the targets were each hit dead on in three shots from her back mounted cannon. By the time the automated guns began to fire she was already half way to the finish line. She made it across with minor damage. A shot had hit the back leg of her zoid just before she crossed the finish. Bit approached her as she inspected the damage from the shot.  
  
"Very good, but you got careless at the end." She continued to look at the damage.  
  
"The person who designed that course had specific goals for the pilot and zoid. Who was it who designed this course?" She finished and turned to Bit for the first time. "Wait, you're Bit Cloud. I've always wanted to meet you." She walked over and they shook hands. "You're not exactly what I expected, from what I've heard you are loud, impetuous, annoying, headstrong, cocky."  
  
"You forgot daring, handsome, and a thief." Said Leena coming up behind him. She put her arm Bit and pulled him close. "And my boyfriend."  
  
"Well you must be Leena, but from what heard you two are constantly at each others throats." Katie said as she and Leena shook hands.  
  
"A few days after the Royal Cup we hooked up. You asked who designed the course. Well you are looking at him. This is Bit and Liger's personal training ground. He built it a few weeks ago and has been training on it every day. Personally I didn't expect anyone to do anywhere near as well as you did just now."  
  
"It wasn't that hard."  
  
"That's because it was on level two of ten. I work on level eight daily, and level ten for a hard workout." Bit said, his ego getting the better of him. "That means double the targets moving, under continuous fire from all fifty gun, with a time limit." Katie's eyes threatened to pop out of her head.  
  
"I just want you to know that Brad once tried it on level five, lets just say that he didn't finish." Leena said cringing at the memory. As they were talking Bit had led them away from the course and up onto a nearby hill to watch as more people tried the course. As they watched a second Command Wolf tried what Katie did to increase time by jumping on the obstacles but on the third jump they misjudged the distance and collided with the bolder with a loud crunch. They watched as the rest of the land- based participants tried their hand at the course, three others managed to cross the line a Shield Liger, a Helldi Gunner, and a Gun Sniper. However each of them was slower than Katie and missed at least one target. Finally there were only two zoids left Peter Grier with a Reinos and Pierce with her Storm Sworder.  
  
"For you airborne pilots you will go one on one with our very own Jamie and his Reinos." Jamie stepped forward as Doc said this. (A/N: I feel compelled to remind the readers that Jamie is in no way imposing or threatening in appearance, he is short, quiet and shy.) Someone laughed, the man standing by a light blue Reinos.  
  
"You mean that I have to fight him?" Peter Grier laughed again. "Where is the challenge in that? I doubt that he can go faster than mock one without passing out." Bit smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"You know what? You're right, he dose pass out at mock one, but it's what happens after that that gets interesting." Peter looked confused. "You'll see. Jamie, show this man how it's done." Smiling, Jamie went over to his green Reinos, a second later it took off. "Incidentally, Peter, you are up first."  
  
As soon as Peter was in the air and above 100 yards the fight began. Peter began by firing off all his missiles hoping to takeout Jamie early on, but Jamie spun right and they missed. Jamie returned fire with his chest mounted guns but Peter dogged the shots easily. As they fought they gained altitude until they were each the size of a penny to the viewers on the ground. Suddenly the green Reinos was hit and falling. Bit turned on the COM between two flying zoids so everyone could hear. Just before the green Reinos collided with the ground the zoid screamed, the boosters flared into life and the Reinos preformed an impossibly tight u-turn mere feet from the ground heading straight up into the sky. Laughter from a voice that was neither Peter's or Jamie's filled the air from the radio.  
  
"The Wild Eagle is immortal." The new voice said as the green Reinos blasted by Peter hitting him with a mock three sonic boom. The blue zoid tumbled through the air unable to right its self. As soon as Peter was steadied the Wild Eagle flew under him upside down, and at point blank range, using the chest cannon, blasted the stomach of the blue Reinos, freezing the command system. As the blue zoid tumbled through the air a voice said over the radio, "Right. Next."  
  
Bit turned to Pierce. "Your turn, and don't hold back, you might stand a chance, he's gotten a whole lot better since you last fought him." Pierce found herself staring at the green Reinos flying in circles above the crowd waiting for his next challenge. She smiled before running over to her Storm Sworder and jumping in. The gray zoid opened its wings and burst into the air towards Jamie.  
  
What followed was the fastest, most furious air battle anyone had seen, ever. The two zoids rocketed around each other occasionally firing a shot that never connected.  
  
"Well little lady, you have improved, but its not enough." The Wild Eagle made his zoid go even faster, much faster than it was made to go. Mock 4. Mock 5. It was only a matter of time before the Rainos fell apart in mid air, but he would be sure to take out the Storm Sworder first.  
  
Pierce could no longer see where her opponent was he was just too fast. Before she knew it she had been shot on the undersides of both wings and in the middle of her back. Both zoids fell to earth, the Storm Sworder because it's command system was frozen, the Reinos because the Wild Eagle had pushed it to far and he knew that it would not last much longer. Pierce ejected from the zoid before it hit the ground, she drifted down lazily while hanging from a parachute. The Wild Eagle managed to land, but only just, a few seconds after he did the zoid collapsed. It was not the Wild Eagle that climbed out of the fallen zoid but Jamie.  
  
"Oh no. My poor Reinos, I'll fix you I promise." Joseph pulled up in his Gustav he helped Jamie load the zoid onto the trailer and returned it to the zoid hanger where it could be repaired. Then he returned to find Pierce leaning up against her zoid waiting for him, they loaded her zoid and also took it back to the hanger where the rest of the team was waiting along with the spectators. Doc was once again standing on the roof with the megaphone.  
  
"OK listen up everyone. The Blitz Team has reached unanimous decisions as to the new members of the team. Pierce and her Storm Sworder, and Katie Skyler and her Lightning Siax. Welcome to the Blitz Team. Thanks to the rest of you for showing up and participating, we hope to see you in future battles."  
  
A crowd gathered around Pierce and Katie congratulating them on becoming members of the Blitz team. After a little while only the Blitz team, Pierce, Katie, Leon and Naomi were left. Everyone went inside for a well-deserved meal. After they were finished eating Bit spoke up.  
  
"Doc sent off your registration and you two will be official members of the Blitz team by morning, but I think it is time for you to meet the other, not so public, members of the team. Do the rest of you guys agree?" The rest of the team nodded. "OK then follow me." Bit stood up and headed for the zoid hanger, everyone followed. When they entered the hanger it appeared empty except for the zoids. "Come out you four, its time for you to meet our new team members."  
  
From behind a pile of crates Schneider stepped out into the light. Jager jumped down from on top of Liger. Panzer came out from behind Liger's leg. Finally Rain just walked towards them from the far side of the hanger.  
  
"I've heard rumors about organoids reappearing, but I never expected to actually see some." Leon said in awe. "Where did they come from?" Bit explained about Liger's history and his recent trip, everything up to when they saved Rain from Mary. Everyone listed to him except for two. Naomi and Rain stared directly at one another something was forming between them.  
  
=/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\= =/+\=  
  
Tawanos: Can't think of anything to say other than. I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE MY LUCKY CHARMS!!! NEVER, NEVER I SAY!!! Ok that's it nothing else.  
  
Next time: the new members start to get to know about the team they have just joined. And WHAT??? One of the organoids is leaving??? Find out why next time in Chapter 14: Partners and Teammates. 


	14. Partners and Teammates

Tawanos: I am very sorry to say this but chapters for this story are going to be updated every Friday and Monday. Wednesday has been cut out for several reasons. A) Increased homework from school, 2) After school activities requiring more work as well, and finally C) I am starting a new story very soon for a competition set up by RaiKinoshin. I think you readers, who actually like my work, will enjoy the fic I have planned.  
  
HinoMitsukai: How touching. But on to more important matters: me. I've been "grounded." That's in quotation marks because I'm not really grounded, my family is just pretending for my sake. I was supposed to go and visit a friend of mine this week, but other plans arose and instead of just breaking her heart and telling her that I couldn't come, yet again, my mother "grounded" me. The story is that I went out late, didn't tell anyone, didn't call, and as my mother says "had the gall to come home and say that you had a good time!" (she's being sarcastic, by the way) But then my pesky little shoulder angel pitches in her two cents and tells me that I'm being a horrible person. For comfort I turn to my dearest brother, Tawanos, and hope that his good words can guide me. *flutters eyelashes dramatically*  
  
Tawanos: Bite me!  
  
HinoMitsukai: *turns to the audience* And there you have it, folks! Words of wisdom from the one and only Tawanos! And with that stunning beginning, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Me Tarzan. You Jane. Tawanos no own Zoids.  
  
Chapter 14: Partners and Teammates  
  
"You must swear not to tell anyone about the organoids until we are ready. Do you promise?" They all said yes except Naomi, who mumbled something she was still staring at Rain. "Naomi? Rain? Can I speak with for a moment?" The rest of the team understood, Bit had explained that he thought that something like this might happen. Naomi and Rain followed Bit over to the Liger. "Naomi I would like to officially introduce you to Rain, her full name is Rain the Far Seer. As organoids go Rain here is not that powerful, but her aim is impeccable, with her fused to your Gun Sniper you could hit targets miles away perfectly." Rain growled something. "Tell me Naomi, what did she just say?"  
  
"She asked if I would like to be her partner." She was shocked to realize that she understood what the pink organoid said, but she recovered quickly. "Yes, I would love to be partners with you." Bit smiled. "Why can I understand her?" The headed back to the others. "I mean, I can't understand the others, can I?"  
  
"No you can't understand the others. It is a mystery as to why a bond forms between humans and organoids. It could be because you think alike, or similar skills, I don't know." The reached the others. "It's been decided, a link has been formed, and Naomi and Rain are now partners. It is their duty to protect one another." Leena came over and put her arm around Bit.  
  
"You knew that this was going to happen. Didn't you?" She said.  
  
"I had a feeling that they would be good for each other." Bit smiled and pulled Leena close to him. "Any way our first battle is in two days. Doc do you have information on the team we will be facing?"  
  
"They are called the Streak team. They are well known for their zoids that have been equipped for ultra high-speed battles. They consist of three Lightning Siax and a Storm Sworder. All their zoids have been equipped with at least two extra ion boosters. They do not have nearly as much armor like the Lightning team had, for these reasons their zoids are very, very fast."  
  
"What about weapons?" Jamie asked from the side.  
  
"They all use side blades on the Siax and the wing blades on the Sworder. Because it's hard to aim when moving at high speeds they prefer to use the blades as they rush by their opponents."  
  
"Looks like we might need you buddy." Bit said to Jager. Jager growled in agreement. Leena stifled a yawn. Bit smiled at her and hugged her. "Looks like it's time for bed." And it was, the sun had set a while ago, and because of the meal they had eaten earlier they were not hungry.  
  
Brad showed Katie and Pierce to rooms that would be theirs, and Leon and Naomi decided to stay the night. Everyone prepared to go to bed unaware of the events that were going to happen in the next few days.  
  
*** The next morning***  
  
Bit woke early to the now common smell of Jamie and Joseph's cooking. He stumbled in to the kitchen half conscious. He paused by the door for a second wondering who the two women sitting at the table were. Then he remembered that they were his new teammates.  
  
"Good morning." The looks they gave him reminded him of the times he had called Leena "babe." It took all his will not to run screaming from the room. Pierce and Katie were not morning people. Bit sat down and waited for Jamie to come out with breakfast. Soon Leena entered and sat down next to Bit and leaned against him. Next was Brad, when he did his morning ritual Pierce and Katie looked horrified but when Brad showed no signs of pain and neither Bit nor Leena did anything they relaxed. Doc came in looking like the risen dead. He sat down and soon Jamie and Joseph came out with the food and everyone dug in. At this point Naomi and Leon walked in they were dressed to leave.  
  
"We're going. I want to thank you for letting Rain come with us. We will watch over her always." Naomi said.  
  
"We know you will." Doc said. "Take care you two."  
  
"Rain should be able to tell you everything you need to know. But if there are any problems feel free to call and ask." Bit said around a mouthful of food.  
  
"Bit. Chew your food." Everyone laughed at Leena's remark.  
  
Before they left Brad took Naomi aside for a moment and they talked in private. When questioned as to what it was about all he would say was that they had made plans. Bit teased him until Brad hit him in the arm.  
  
After they had eaten everyone helped Pierce and Katie repair their zoids. But Jamie's Reinos was beyond the repair abilities of the base, so he and Bit took it into a professional zoid repair shop. When they got there they were told that the Reinos could not be fully repaired, there could be a quick and temporary fix but the strain that had been put on the zoid during the fight with Pierce had been to much. They said that Jamie would be lucky if the Reinos lasted through their next battle.  
  
Jamie was heart broken, he had already lost one zoid because Doc sold it, and was not eager to have it repeated. But it was more than that he had a bond with the zoid that allowed him to push it beyond it's supposed limits, that was how he had gotten it to move so fast in the last battle.  
  
"Hey we'll work something out. I'm sure that everyone will try to find a way to help." Bit patted Jamie on the back. Bit turned back to the technician that they had been talking to. "We'll take the quick fix for now." Bit paid and they left to return tomorrow to pick up the Reinos.  
  
------thisisnotasubliminalmessageeatpoptarts- thisisnotasubliminalmessageeatpoptarts-----  
  
HinoMitsukai: ...must ... eat ...poptarts... gah..  
  
Tawanos: *wearing dark glasses* your mind tricks will not work on me. *Takes out pack of pop tarts and begins munching on them*  
  
Next time: Jamie goes into his room and refuses to come out, and there are TWO voices coming from inside????? When Jamie does come out he has the perfect plan for his last battle in the Reinos. Next time in Chapter 15: Battle Plans 


	15. Battle Plans

Tawanos: Sis isn't here right now but I will try to be funny on my own.  
  
Tawanos: You can be funny?  
  
Tawanos: Yes I can.  
  
Tawanos: Yea.right.whatever  
  
Tawanos: This did not go as I planned.  
  
Tawanos: Dose it ever?  
  
Tawanos: Touché.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Tawanos owns Zoids, but they both wish they did.  
  
Chapter 15: Battle Plans  
  
Everyone was still working on their zoids when Bit and Jamie returned. Jamie was still depressed, so he went directly to his room not talking to anyone. Bit explained to everyone that Jamie was going to loose the Reinos and there was nothing anyone could do to save it. Bit even asked the organoids if they could repair the Reinos by merging with it, but they said that merging with a zoid that was beyond repair by human means could be dangerous for both the zoid and the organoid. Everyone was depressed by the news and said that they would pool their money to buy Jamie a new zoid.  
  
Bit went to Jamie's room to tell him that everyone would pitch in to bu him a new zoid. Bit tried to open Jamie's door but found it locked. The sound of typing could be heard from inside.  
  
"Jamie? It's Bit. I wanted to tell you that everyone-" Bit was interrupted by a voice from inside Jamie's room.  
  
"Leave us alone. We're working in here." It was not one voice but two speaking as one. The two voices were Jamie and the Wild Eagle's.  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" Bit had never heard Jamie sound this way before.  
  
"Yea Bit, everything is ok don't worry about us." This time it was only Jamie's voice, and he didn't sound sad anymore.  
  
"Yea, yea." Said the Wild Eagle. "Now would you leave us alone? We are working on something."  
  
"Okay." Bit left and returned to the hanger. He told everyone that Jamie didn't want to be disturbed because he was working on something.  
  
"What could he possibly be working on?" Pierce asked.  
  
"Jamie is our strategist." Leena explained. "He is probably working on a way for us to beat the Streak team."  
  
"Some how I don't think so." Bit said thinking about how he had heard the Wild Eagle's voice.  
  
"Then what?" Brad asked.  
  
"I don't know." Bit went over to the workout room and lifted weights for several hours while everyone else worked on their zoids for the battle the next day.  
  
At dinner Jamie didn't show up to cook, Joseph had to cook alone. Bit took a plate of food to Jamie's room. When he announced that he had food the door opened just enough for a hand to come out and grab the plate and pull it back inside. After dinner everyone went to bed early so they would be rested for their first S-class battle.  
  
*** The next day ***  
  
Bit and Jamie went out around 10:00 to pickup the Reinos. When they returned Jamie called everyone to a meeting to discuss the battle plan.  
  
"Ok I heard from ZBC (Zoid Battle Commission) about the battle we will be in. It will be battle mode 0985 that means only hand-to-hand combat no weapons may be shot. The Streak team wants this so we can't take them out before they have a chance to use their blades on us."  
  
"Ok, so how are we supposed to beat them?" Brad asked.  
  
"From the air. Pierce and I will take out their Storm Sworder. I will act as a decoy for their Storm Sworder, and when it attacks Pierce can take it out with her wing blades. While we are doing this Bit and Katie will be distracting the three Lightning Saix. Do you think you will be able to distract them long enough?"  
  
"Jager has agreed to merge with Liger for this battle, so I think we will be able to do it, we might even freeze one or two." Bit said his cockiness getting the better of him.  
  
"Without my back mounted cannon my Saix will be a lot faster, and I won't be defenseless I have a Strike Laser Claw equipped on my zoid. I think we can keep them distracted long enough." Katie said.  
  
"Sounds good. I won't mind sitting this one out." Brad said sipping the coffee that was in his hand. "But are you sure you want to take out your Reinos? From what we've heard this could be its last battle."  
  
"Yes, this will be my last battle in the Reinos." Jamie didn't sound at all sad. "After that I am going to have the zoid core transferred into the new zoid I designed last night."  
  
"Who is going to build your new zoid?" Doc asked walking into the room.  
  
"I want Leyon to build it. He built the Shadow Fox and I think he can do this." This startled everyone. "Doc? Will you call him and ask him?" To everyone's surprise Doc smiled.  
  
"I would be happy to. Your father told Leyon what happened all those years ago so I don't think he holds a grudge against me anymore."  
  
"Great." Jamie turned back to the rest of the team. "Come on guys. The battle starts at 3:00 so we only have 2 hours to get ready."  
  
Next time: The first S-Class battle for the Blitz team rages. Will Jamie's plan work? What is this new Zoid Jamie designed? Will Leyon build it? Find out next time. 


	16. First SClass Battle

Tawanos: Way TOO tired for commentary, maybe next time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. See previous line for reason of lack of witty stuff.  
  
Chapter 16: First S-Class Battle  
  
The team had decided that it was time to reveal the Armor Organoids to the world. So when Liger and Bit launched from the Hover Cargo it was in its usual white armor. The battle was still 10 minutes away but both teams had already arrived. A laugh came over the COM from the Streak team.  
  
"Where are the famous armors of the Liger Zero?" A screen flipped on revealing a tough looking man in a vest with no shirt and bandana on top of his head. "I was expecting to see the Jager armor, and have a real high speed battle. By the way my name is Bernard Streak." He was a little surprised when Bit smiled to him over the screen.  
  
"I take it that you are the team leader for the Streaks? Well you don't need to worry, Jager will be here soon." Just then the judge landed.  
  
"Area scanned-" but Bit interrupted the judge.  
  
"Hey, judge."  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" The judge sounded annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"What is the policy for organoids in battle?"  
  
"Um... So long as the organoids are registered with a team they may be used in battle."  
  
"Then I would like to register three organoids for the Blitz team." A hatch opened in the front of the Hover Cargo and the organoids walked out. "Jager, Schneider, and Panzer."  
  
"Jager, Schneider and Panzer have now been registered to the Blitz team. May I continue now?" Schneider and Panzer returned to the Hover Cargo while Jager ran up beside Liger Zero.  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"The area within a 10 mile radius is now a zoid battle field. Area scanned battlefield set up. Battle mode 0985, Blitz team vs. Streak team. READY FIGHT!!!" At the sound of the buzzer Jamie and Pierce were launched from the Hover Cargo catapult.  
  
"Ready Jager?" Bit asked the blue organoid. Jager roared saying lets go. "Lets. JAGER!!" Bit shouted and the blue organoid shot into the air in the form of a ball of blue light. It arched down and impacted Liger in the middle of it's back. The light expanded till it covered the entire Liger, then suddenly it blasted apart revealing the Jager armor on the Liger Zero, but this wasn't the Jager armor that they were used to, it had changed a lot.  
  
The Liger that stood in front of the Hover Cargo was more alive in appearance than it had ever looked before. There were almost no angles, the armor was a smooth shiny blue, the two large ion boosters that used to be on the back of Liger were gone. In their place were two folded wings like bird not bat wings. The sides of Liger had little fins to keep it stable in the high speeds it could now achieve. Liger opened the wings experimentally. Smoothly they spread till in total they were twice as wide as Liger was long. All the "feathers" on the back of the wings separated to reveal that rows of small but powerful ion boosters, 10 on each side, that when activated would allow Liger to now move at least 3 times faster then the original Jager ever could.  
  
"Cool." Bit said as he examined the blueprints that had appeared on the screen in front of him. "Jamie, are you set?"  
  
"Ready and waiting." Came Jamie's reply.  
  
"Then let's go Katie and distract the Siax." Together they bounded off towards the Streak team. The speed of the new Liger Jager was impressive even without the wing boosters on Katie and her Siax had trouble keeping up with Bit. Bit should have felt jammed into his chair, but he didn't, he felt as though he was out on a jog with Liger, Jager had some how managed to counteract the forces on his body. "Cool."  
  
*** In the Air ***  
  
Pierce suddenly saw something on her radar that was moving quite quickly towards them. Jamie had also seen it.  
  
"Let's do this." Jamie said as he sped forward while Pierce rocketed up into the clouds and followed Jamie from above. Suddenly Pierce saw a black streak headed for Jamie. Jamie spun left, but the black Storm Sworder managed to make a deep cut in the right wing as it passed. Now Jamie was having serious trouble controlling his zoid. The black zoid slowed to watch the Reinos as it fell. This is what Pierce had been waiting for. Suddenly she dived out of the clouds at the black Storm Sworder. The pilot didn't have time to react before Pierce had cut off their left wing.  
  
"Jamie? Are you alright?" Pierce asked the wobbling Reinos.  
  
"Not really. I am only just keeping the Reinos from crashing into the ground." The message was full of static. "I'm going to head back to the Hover Cargo, I'll oversee everything from there."  
  
"Alright." Pierce headed over to where Bit and Katie were racing the remaining 2 zoids, having taken one out on their own.  
  
*** On the ground just before the air battle ***  
  
"I've got 3 large objects on radar us fast." Katie said to Bit. On the video screen Katie saw Bit smile in a way that made him look like Doc when he got a new model.  
  
"I've got an idea." The way he said it made Katie wonder if the Streak team had health insurance. "Get behind me so they can't see you." The Siax ran behind the Liger. "I hope there is more to your plan than to hide me from them."  
  
"Yea. We are going to play Chicken. At the speeds we are going turning away could topple a zoid and freeze the Command system."  
  
"And that's good why?"  
  
"They will to jump over me, I would survive a head on collision but, because of their lack of armor, they would be down for the count. When they jump over me you will be there to take them out of the game." Bit's smile broadened. "Oh, and by the way, here he is."  
  
Katie had just enough time to activate her Strike Laser Claw before a black Siax jumped over the Liger. She reached up and caught the underside of the zoid with her claws as it passed over her. The other two Siax ran past Liger on either side with their side blades extended. With Liger Jager's wings extended they were forced to stay farther away than usual and the wings didn't provide much of a target to begin with, so they both missed and were too far away to even try to damage Katie.  
  
Both teams stopped turned and looked at each other. They turned and saw the black Storm Sworder as it crashed into the ground.  
  
"If I'm going to loose I want it when I am as fast as I can be." Bernard said over the COM to Bit.  
  
"Then let's go." They turned and headed off Katie and the other Siax followed their respective team leaders. Then they were off going as fast as they could. Bernard turned on a pair of hidden boosters on his back. Bit hit a button and every other one of the boosters on the wings turned on. Katie and the other Siax were left in their dust.  
  
Katie made a dive at the legs of the Siax that she was racing. He easily jumped over her but unfortunately for him that was when Pierce caught up to them. As the Siax was in the air her Storm Sworder swooped in and cut off its legs with its wing blades. Now all that was left was Bit and Bernard, and they were moving much too fast for Pierce to catch them.  
  
Bit and Bernard were having the time of their lives. Neither of them had ever moved this fast in battle before. Then they decided that it was time to end it. They broke the tie that they had been running and headed in directly opposite direction to one another. Then they turned and charged each other. They jumped into the air, they met, they landed, and Liger remained standing.  
  
"The winner is the Blitz team." The judge said. "Until next time." And the judge launched it's self back into space.  
  
When they reached the Hover Cargo Jager separated it's self from Liger but stayed by its side. After Bit got out of Liger he and Leena hugged, kisses, and announced that they were heading out to dinner alone and were going to prepare. Brad headed off to see Naomi. Jamie and Doc went to call Leyon about making Jamie's new Zoid. Pierce and Katie decided to go out and find a few bars or something. And Joseph went to watch the organoids and make notes in that book of his.  
  
{[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]} {[(0)]}  
  
Tawanos: Bad ending I know but still, I've been writing all weekend so inspiration was a bit lacking when I finished. I might redo this chapter at a later time, just not now. 


	17. A Few Calls

Tawanos: I'm soooo sorry that this is late. But my computer nearly crashed and I lost the chapter I was going to post Friday, then I got a new, and I think, better idea. When I finished writing the chapter ffnet wouldn't let me upload, but here it is late, short, but plot advances tonight.  
  
Disclaimer: .yeah? .and? Fine, I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 17: A Few Calls  
  
"So? Will you make it?" Doc asked the Vid-phone screen.  
  
"I don't know... can you send me a copy of these plans you claim to have made Jamie?" Layon's voice said.  
  
"Yea sure, give me a moment." Jamie ran his fingers over the keyboard and sent a copy of the plans to Layon. When Layon saw them his eyes became round in awe.  
  
"This... this is incredible. Full and complete parts list, step by step construction." He clicked through the pages until he got to the last one. "Nothing will be able to compare with the pure speed of this zoid. I'll make it."  
  
"We knew you would." Doc said.  
  
"Does this masterpiece have a name?"  
  
"The Peregrine." Layon nodded, it made perfect sense. Layon hung up and immediately got started.  
  
*** With Bit and Leena ***  
  
Bit and Leena walked down the hall towards the door. Just as they passed the Vid-phone it rang. Bit glanced at the ID of the caller and almost fell over. It was the ZBC. Probably a new battle, he thought.  
  
"Just a moment my dear." He clicked the answer button. "Can you call back tomorrow, we were about to." Bit realized who the figure on the screen was. It was the head of the entire ZBC. "Uh... hi grandpa."  
  
"Long time no see Bit." He said. "I need to see you, and your entire team."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Not over the phone, you never know who might be listening in."  
  
"Grandpa, what's going on?"  
  
"Can you get your entire team to ZBC HQ tomorrow around noon?"  
  
"Yea, I guess. But what is going." He didn't get to finish because the man had hung up.  
  
"You didn't tell us that your grandfather was the head of the ZBC." Leena said.  
  
"We had a big falling out after my parents died. We cut off all ties to one another, that's why I became a junk dealer." He put his arm around Leena's shoulder and guided her towards the door. "Come on, we'll worry about it later. Right now all I want is to have dinner with you."  
  
Leena laughed as they headed out into the night. 


	18. A New Force

Tawanos: Hours and hours to finish the chapter for people how don't appreciate how much work goes into my fics. I started writing at 7:00 now it's 12:30 and I am ready for bed.  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise I don't own Zoids. *Crawls into corner and cries*  
  
Chapter 18: A New Force  
  
The entire Blitz team, including Joseph and the organoids, arrived in front of the ZBC headquarters. The building was huge, it was 100 stories tall, several city blocks wide and deep, it sparkled white in the noonday sun. On either side of the immense entrance there was a zoid carved in white marble, on the left a Blade Liger, on the right a Geno Breaker.  
  
As they walked in several people stopped to stare at the three organoids. A few people didn't stop to stare but kept walking and turned their heads to watch them, there were several unfortunate collisions, two staff workers with their arms full of papers rammed into each other spilling papers everywhere, and a woman tripped over a potted plant, and a man in a suit walked into a pillar and fell back onto the woman. Leena started laughing and pointing.  
  
"C ... c ... can ... I ... help you?" Said a woman behind the desk as the team walked up.  
  
"Yes you can." Bit said cheerfully. "We're the Blitz team and we are hear to see Chairman Cloud. I believe he's expecting us." The receptionist tore her stare away from the organoids to look down at the computer screen in front of her.  
  
"Uh... yea." She opened a drawer and fumbled around in it for a second before handing them a key card. "You... you need this to get to the top floor where his office is." Bit took the key card.  
  
"Thank you." And the team headed for the elevators. When they reached them they found that the elevators were large, large enough for the entire team to head up in one go. As soon as the doors closed the entire team including the organoids burst out laughing.  
  
A couple of minutes later the door slid open revealing a large open room. A desk and a number of chairs were on the far side of the room. The large chair behind the desk turned to revel the head of the most powerful organization on Zi. The team exited the elevator and approached the man.  
  
"Hey gramps." Bit said flopping down in the chair directly in front of the desk.  
  
"Bit, there was a time that we were very close with one another. I would like to have those times back." Bit studied the old man's face before smiling and nodding.  
  
"I would like that. But we all know that is not the reason you called us up here." Everyone had found a chair to sit in, except the organoids who could not sit in the chairs.  
  
"Quite right." He pressed a button on the keypad on his desk. The curtains closed, the light's dimmed, and a big screen TV dropped down out of the ceiling behind the desk. The TV showed a number of video clips showing organoids. "Over the past month organoids have been appearing with increased frequency. They come from the mountains and the deep deserts. They are also disappearing. It seams that there is another organization that has sprung up to take the place of the Back Draft group."  
  
"You mean the Dark Draft." Leena said from the chair to Bit's right.  
  
"Yes, and while they currently are nothing compared to the old Back Draft group if they are the ones taking the organoids..."  
  
"Then they could have enough power to take over all of Zi or destroy it completely." Everyone was silent for a moment after Brad said this. One of the organoids growled, everyone turned to see Panzer had stepped forward, he growled again and Bit translated.  
  
"He said we couldn't let that happen. I agree with Panzer, we can't let that happen." To everyone's surprise the old man smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. As you may or may not know the ZBC had no army to speak of. We need two things, an army to defeat the Dark Draft if they attack, and a force to seek out the emerging organoids and protect them. I have proposed to the council that the best zoid teams be made into a reserve force that can be called upon to form a ZBC army. The reason I called you all hear today is for the second reason, to find and protect the emerging organoids. I would like you to be part of the Organoid Force."  
  
"What about being in S class?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll still battle, just that you will be traveling all around Zi in search of organoids. You will face teams from all around Zi, just when there are reports of organoids you will go to investigate." Bit looked around at all the faces of his teammates.  
  
"I have just one question." Bit looked very serious before his face split into a wide smile. "Where do we sign up?" 


	19. The Organoid Force

Tawanos: Sorry it's late. I've been off working and my brain feels like MUSH. All you readers ever want is the next chapter as soon as possible. It isn't that simple for us, the writers. We have to think about what we are writing, we have to think about what we want to accomplish in each chapter and how to do it. Readers never understand this. I think you readers, that have not written stuff, should try to write a fic sometime, it does not have to be very long, a one shot will be fine, just try to set a goal in a fic and see how it comes out. You might understand what we writes go through and might give us more credit and more time to write our fics.  
  
Disclaimer: Ooh so much ranting I almost forgot to tell you that I don't own Zoids.  
  
Chapter 19: Organoid Force  
  
Not long after their talk with Bit's grandfather the team returned to their base. There was a call for Jamie from Layon saying that the Peregrine would be ready in a week.  
  
"Only a week?" Doc said slightly startled. "He must really be putting a lot of effort into that zoid of yours, Jamie." None of them knew if the council would accept Bit's grandfather's idea. But they all prepared like the council would. With the help of Bit and Jamie, Doc built a device to locate organoids. Their battles had been suspended until Bit's grandfather had called them to tell them if it was a go, or not.  
  
Until they got a response from Bit's grandfather he had suspended their battles. They used the time to rearm the Hover Cargo with extra guns, increased armor, and slightly increased speed. They also converted the extra rooms. When they were done everyone had a room, except the organoids who decided to stay with Liger, they had a room for food storage, and one spare for a guest.  
  
It was three days after their meeting with Bit's grandfather and they were just finishing their improvements to the Hover Cargo when they received a call. Bit answered the phone.  
  
"Granddad, what's up? Did you get a response form the council?" The old man on the screen had a happy look on his face.  
  
"Get your team together, I have wonderful news." Bit called the team together in the meeting room and put the call up on the big screen.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Bit asked expectantly.  
  
"The council has agreed to both my requests." The room broke into cheers. He started talking after they quieted down. "Now each team will be a unit, there are four units on each of the four continents. You will report directly to me, and no other. You are unit one-one, first unit of the first continent. Your code name will be Cloud 9. (AN: Because of their 6 warriors and the 3 organoids.) The announcement of the formation of the Organoid Force will be made as soon as we can find other teams to be the other three units for this continent."  
  
"I would like to suggest the Flugal team." Doc said.  
  
"Why the Flugal team?" The man asked.  
  
"Because they also have an organoid." Bit answered. The man nodded before continuing.  
  
"Now organoid sightings have been growing more and more common, so I want you to start working as soon as possible." He pressed a button off screen and a map appeared with a red blinking circle around a set of mountains. "The Heliac Mountains, the highest concentration of organoid sightings to date, and your first mission. Go to the mountains and find where they are coming from, and for gods' sake keep them safe." Bit looked around the room before he spoke.  
  
"Lets go team, we have a mission." Everyone cheered. And as they left the room the old man on the screen said the final words.  
  
"Above all, take care of your selves." Bit turned and smiled at the screen as he left. 


	20. Another Battle Plan

Tawanos: OH GODS!!! It's been so long since I last updated all my readers have probably forgotten that I exist. Well no change there, sometimes I hardly remember who I am (usually for a minute or two after I wake up in the morning.) I haven't gone on strike from my writing, just that my school has been beyond hectic with tests, essays, and other reports, both in and out of school. Please forgive me, I will try to get back on my old schedule of updating twice a week, but it may take some time before I'm fully back into the swing of things.  
  
Right now the tests and reports are loading up even higher than before, but I now have free time after school so that will be when I write. No more talking now, it's time for the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I can hardly afford lunch at school, let alone try to buy Zoids.  
  
Chapter 20: Another Battle Plan  
  
Later, in the Hover Cargo after they had loaded all their zoids, everyone met in the meeting room. Doc said that he had gotten a message from the ZBC and everyone needed an update. When they had gathered Doc put an image on the main screen.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Jamie asked. It was a battle notice, the ZBC had given them a battle, and even now as they were going on a mission the ZBC had given them a battle.  
  
"When is it?" Brad asked while taking a sip from his cup of coffee.  
  
"Two days." Doc said bracing himself, the room exploded.  
  
"WHAT??" Leena screamed  
  
"It's going to take us two days just to get to the Heliac Mountains. How the Hell are we supposed to get back in time for a battle?" Pierce asked as Bit tried to calm Leena.  
  
"I think Bit's grandfather had something to do with this." Doc said picking himself up.  
  
"How so?" Bit asked as he restrained Leena from attacking her father.  
  
"The battle is set to take place on the open plain at the base of Mt. Heliac in two days. That means that out battle is where we are supposed to be going. Quite a coincidence isn't it?" Leena settled down.  
  
"Granddad said he wanted to keep the fact that we exist a secret, until he can announce us to the world. So right now our cover for going to the Heliac Mountains is that we have a battle. I would expect him to do this again when he wants to keep our missions secret." Bit said as Leena settled against him on the couch.  
  
"So who are we up against?" Katie asked.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked." Doc said as he pressed a button and the screen changed to show a bunch of zoids none of them had ever seen before.  
  
"They look kind of like Iron Kongs." Jamie commented. And he was right they were like Iron Kongs in the basic body design, but these were gray green and even larger. It was obvious that the increased size was because of added armor and enormous energy guns on each shoulder and back. There were also spikes that gleamed all over the rest of the body.  
  
"Close, these are Steel Spike Kongs, they are unique to this team, the Steel team, and they have a total of three zoids. The SSK are custom made zoids for this team and have made it impossible for anyone to copy the designs, or find out anything more than what is right here."  
  
"So what do we know about them?" Pierce asked.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked." Doc beamed at her. "They have extremely heavy armor, heavier even than that of the original Panzer, but they are also very strong so they can move about in the armor. They are rather slow moving, but their guns can shoot rapidly and are very accurate even at long range. So we can bet that they will fight a long distance offensive, and if you get close in they will switch to defensive. The combination makes having a close range win against them almost impossible, we are going to need heavy long range weaponry this time."  
  
"I've got an idea." Everyone stared at Jamie.  
  
"Already?" Bit was surprised, Jamie was a good strategist, but it usually took him all night to come up with a good strategy and he never told you unless it was really good.  
  
"Yea, it's a bit risky though."  
  
"Your point is?" Leena asked. "Risky is what we do."  
  
"Point. Anyway, my plan in short is two medium guns on fast zoids, and one stationary zoid with tons of fire power."  
  
"He's talking about you, dear." Bit whispered in Leena's ear, and she squealed in delight at the prospect of going into battle.  
  
"That sounds nice, but we all know that it would still take forever to punch through that armor, even for Leena." Brad said ruining Leena's happy moment.  
  
"Panzer." Jamie said simply. "If Panzer merges with Leena's Gun Sniper then she should have the power to blast through the armor." He turned to Bit. "Will you see if Panzer..." But he didn't finish because Bit's eyes had lost focus, which meant only one thing, he was talking with Liger through their mental link.  
  
"Panzer would love to battle." Bit said a second after his eyes regained focus. "I just want to know who the other two zoids are going to be?"  
  
"I was thinking Brad and Katie. The Shadow Fox's Vulcan gun and the Siax's Pulse rifle are the perfect weapons for this battle. They will distract the SSKs, and not give them a chance to move, while Leena bombards them from afar."  
  
"Great plan as usual Jamie." Doc said, then he stifled a yawn, it had gotten late while they we planning. "Time for bed everyone. I'll put the Hover Cargo on autopilot so we can all get a good nights sleep." With that everyone headed to his or her room for some rest.  
  
"I wonder what will happen at Mt. Heliac." Bit said as he climbed into bed. "Only time will tell."  
  
/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^! \/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\/!^!\  
  
Tawanos: sorry it's so short. The next one will have Panzer enter the battle for the first time and it will be sooooooo cool. (Hint: think of the ship Nirvana's main weapon in the series Vandread.) 


	21. Panzer

Tawanos: We have a special guest her today, you haven't heard from her in… a long time. Welcome back my sister!!  
  
HinoMitsukai: Well, it's certainly been a while. Who missed me? *crickets chirping*   
  
Tawanos: *looks out* Do I even have readers any more?  
  
HinoMitsukai: I'm pretty sure. More than I do, at any rate.   
  
Tawanos: More than you? You don't have any stories.  
  
HinoMitsukai: My point exactly.  
  
Tawanos: I'm not going to ask for your input anymore. That's it. You're done.  
  
HinoMitsukai: *sarcastically* I love you too, bro! Well, this was a relatively short and painless cameo.   
  
Disclaimer: Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight: I WANNA OWN ZOIDS! But until then, I own nothing.   
  
Chapter 21: Panzer  
  
"Battle mode 0982," the Judge said. "Blitz Team vs. Steel Team, Ready FIGHT."  
  
The Blitz team had not launched its zoids before the battle, but now they came out flying.  
  
"Brad ready... GO!" The Shadow Fox launched onto the field.  
  
"Katie ready... LAUNCH!" The Lightning Siax bounded out on to the field.  
  
"Leena and Panzer ready." The front of the Hover Cargo opened and the Gun Sniper walked out with Panzer at her side. "Let's do this Panzer."  
  
Panzer let out a little roar and blasted into the air, it arched and flew down at the Gun Sniper hitting it in the back. They both glowed and the GS changed. It grew larger. The armor grew at least a foot thicker, and looked scaled like a very large lizard. The arms grew larger to support the two Hybrid Cannons that were taking the place of the smaller wrist guns. Along the sides of the body and tail missal pods grew, large missal pods. When all was done, it looked like it should have collapsed, but it stood, it even started walking. It walked slowly and the ground under it cracked, but it walked.  
  
"Very impressive little girl, but it still doesn't match up to the power of mine and my brothers' Steel Spike Kongs." A figure appeared in front of Leena, broad, muscular body, no neck and a baldhead. "I am Connor, head of the Steal team. My brothers and I have only been defeated once, by the best team there is in the S Class, you do not compare with them. We will crush you into dust.  
  
"We'll see. Brad, Katie, go find them so I can lock on and BLAST THEM TO HELL!" Leena's evil laugh made even Connor shiver. Brad and Katie headed out in opposite directions and curved towards where they guessed where the other team was.  
  
"Found one." Katie said. "My gods, it's HUGE!"  
  
"I've got one over here too." Brad said. "But where's number three?"  
  
"We'll worry about him later, there's one thing I've wanted to say for a long time." The arms raised and locking spikes slammed into the ground from her feet. Each arm pointed at a different SSK. "HYBRID CANNON FIRE!!" Leena laughed maliciously as the energy beams lanced through the air and struck their targets.  
  
When the dust cleared Leena was astonished. The cannons should have disabled the enemy zoids. They should not, definitely not, have made giant holes through their chests, all the way though, you could admire the mountains on the other side through the gaping holes.  
  
"Was that... supposed to happen?" Katie asked as she, just for the hell of it, fired her gun straight through the hole.  
  
"You may have take out my brothers, but you will never take me down, not now that the cannons are used up." He was right. The cannons could not be fired again without a full day to recharge.  
  
"Brad, Katie, find him and distract him while Leena prepares the missals." Jamie said over the COM.  
  
"Right!" They said together, and again they headed off to find the last remaining enemy zoid. Unfortunately, he found them first. They both yelled as their zoids were each hit with a barrage of missals freezing the command systems in both zoids. Suddenly on the edge of Leena and the Hover Cargo's sensors loomed a massive form. It was larger than all the other zoids on the field put together.  
  
"Some old friends gave me this upgrade." Connor said over the COM. "They wanted me to get revenge on you for destroying them."  
  
"The Dark Draft." Bit said he had been watching the fight from the Hover Cargo. "Why would you work for them?"  
  
"Because they pay me, what other reason do I need?" They could now see the zoid, it was a version of the SSK, but larger with many more weapons. "Enough talk, now I finish you."  
  
"No I finish you." The missals were ready. The missal pods all over the Panzer Gun Sniper opened. "BURNING BIG BANG!" In a very un-Leena like manner she aimed the missals, they flew true, each hit, but unfortunately he raised an energy shield. The missals exploded on the shield, as the last one hit the shield flickered and disappeared.  
  
"You destroyed my shield, I am very impressed. Now you have no weapons left." He didn't know that a message was appearing on the screen in front of Leena. Leena's eyes shone brightly as she read about the new weapon.  
  
"Leena, Panzer, get out of there, you have no way to defend yourself if he attacks."  
  
"Not a chance dad." They could hear Leena's smile, and it scared them. "We have one more trick." The scales, that they thought were armor, flipped up. Under each one a smaller version of a charged particle cannon appeared and pointed sky ward. "HEAVEN'S WRATH!" The beams fired. Forty small charged particle beams united into one massive one.  
  
It was a beautiful sight, sparkling energy swirling around as it rose through the air. The beam curved through the air and flew at Connor, he thought he was looking at a chorus of angles come to strike him down.  
  
At the last moment the energy changed. It split into three beams. Each one struck a different part of the zoid. Each arm fell off as beams cut through the shoulders. The last beam struck the center of the chest and burned all the way through.  
  
Leena laughed and laughed as the zoid fell to the ground.  
  
"Never underestimate the Blitz team." Leena looked quite pleased with herself as she jumped out of the Gun Sniper Panzer. The green zoid raised its head and screeched in triumph, and then a brilliant light surrounded it. When the light faded Panzer was disengaged from the Gun Sniper and looking very pleased with himself. Leena ran up and hugged the organoid as the Hover Cargo approached to pick them up.  
  
*** After everyone had been picked up from the field ***  
  
Katie and Brad had fixed their zoids in the HC and now they were all headed towards the Heliac Mountains. Brad, Katie, Pierce, Leena, and Dock were in the living room celebrating their most recent win. Jamie was at the controls of the HC driving them to the mountains. Bit was nowhere to be found, at one point he had been having fun with the rest of them, but had quietly left in the middle. Leena was beginning to wonder where he was when he walked in, rather pale.  
  
"Bit? Are you ok?" Leena asked as she rushed to his side.  
  
"I... I can feel them." He saw the looks on their faces. "The organoids, I can feel them under the mountain." He took a deep breath. "There are so many of them there, some asleep, some awake, most are asleep but not for long I think." Jamie's voice came over the loud speaker, he sounded urgent.  
  
"Hey, everyone you had better come up here. I've got an odd reading from the organoid detector, I think you should see this." Everyone looked at Bit for a second before racing to the control room. When they entered the room there was a screen just to the side of Jamie. It looked like a Radar screen and as the arm swung around red dots flared into existence, more and more as they drove on.  
  
Bit took Jamie's place at the wheel and guided the HC down a rocky path. The number of red dots continued to increase, and then suddenly they stopped. The pattern that the dots made was roughly circular, a counter on the screen said that there were around 300 of the little red dots, and each dot was an organoid. As they approached the edge of the organoid circle they had to stop, because the path did. It ended in an enormous rock slab larger than the HC leaning up against an enormous domed hill covered in grass and trees.  
  
"Well wonder boy, what now?" Pierce asked, but Bit didn't answer. Bit was looking out at the backs of the three organoids as they marched out of the front of the HC and to the large slab of rock.  
  
"What are they doing?" Katie stared to ask, but everyone hushed her before she could finish. The organoids walked together to the base of the slab, then each raised its head and roared. Then they were quiet, for a second nothing happened, then a sound came from the other side of the slab, and it sounded like a lot more than three organoids answering them back. Then the ground began to rumble, the grass and trees on the hill began to tremble and fall. As the shaking continued all the ground on the hill began to break up and fall away. They all gasped in awe as the plants and soil that had built up over the centuries fell off.  
  
After a few minutes the shaking stopped, there was no longer a hill in front of them, but a large metal dome. It was huge, maybe a mile in diameter, they realized that it was not just a building but also an entire base.  
  
A little light behind them began to blink, the silent alarm tried in vane to warn them of a large group coming up behind the transport. Everyone was watching as the great slab lowered into the ground. Behind the slab two massive iron doors swung open. At first there was darkness on the other side of the doors, then lights flickered into life.  
  
There was a mass of organoids on the other side, by the looks of it, they had all awakened and gathered at the door. Three organoids faced off against 300 in dead silence.  
  
Then chaos broke loose. A shower of missals slammed into the side of the Hover Cargo catching everyone unaware. Everyone suddenly realized that there was a light blinking behind them. Curses flew around the room as another barrage hit them.  
  
"Bit!! Look!" Doc shouted as he pointed at the doorway in front of them. Bit looked, all the organoids were gone, only the three armor organoids stood in the entrance beaconing them to enter. Bit didn't question he just drove in. Another missal barrage caught them partially as they moved forward, but they made it inside. The doors closed behind them just in time for another attack.   
  
They were inside, they continued to follow the organoids down the passage, and they turned and found themselves in what looked like a large parking area. An organoid was waiting for them, it was tan with large eyes and long delicate looking arms and fingers, the armor organoids were talking with it. Schneider turned and made a noise up at them.  
  
"He says it's safe, and we should come down." Bit translated. He turned and started to leave, everyone followed right behind him. When they exited the HC the four organoids started walking away and they had no choice but to follow. The tan organoid made no sounds as it led them through the passages. Everyone had questions as they walked but no one said anything, and by the look in Bit's face he and Liger were at a loss to explain what exactly was going on.  
  
When they emerged from the passage they were startled to find themselves in, what looked like, a control room manned completely by organoids. They chirped, whistled, barked, and growled at each other, Bit didn't need to tell them that the organoids were worried, the main screen told them what was going on. Zoids were coming from everywhere. They were all black with a red insignia on their sides. Rows of Rev Raptors followed by Dark Horns and Saber Tigers, even a few Iron Kongs were in the mix that was making it's way to the base that they were in.  
  
The tan organoids turned to them and started to bark and growl, he pointed at the screen as he did.  
  
"Yes, we will help you, but it looks like we're going to need help of our own." Bit said he turned to Doc and Jamie. "Doc, I need you to call in to Gramps that we need help. Jamie, you help get a shield or weapons online, I'll help translate for you."  
  
"You need not translate." A metallic computer like voice said. Bit turned to see the tan organoid wearing a pendant around its neck. "This will allow me to speak and all to understand, I will translate while you defend us." The sounds that the organoid made were instantly translated. Bit nodded and turned to the armor organoids.  
  
"We'll need your help to defend this place." The three nodded and followed as Bit, Leena, Brad, Katie, and Pierce headed back to the HC to get their zoids. Doc and Jamie set to work. Doc was taken to the radio system, while Jamie went to tactical to see what kind of defenses the base had.  
  
"Priority One message for Nimbus One, (AN: the ZBC Chairman) Cloud 9 had found a Base, I repeat a Base, of the one's we've been searching for. But we are now under heavy attack and in need of assistance, send reinforcements immediately. We cannot afford to lose this. Cloud 9 out." Doc waited and listened to the reply before turning off the radio. He turned to Jamie and smiled. "Put on your winter clothes, we've got an Ice Box coming." 


	22. Arctic Tundra Team

Tawanos: Oh DAMN!! I am so sorry everyone for this being so late, I got the part of a chapter from Wolf Fangstar, but I couldn't get it to work right so I ended up writing the part that she did, on my own. I hope to update again soon but I'm afraid that I don't know exactly when it will be ready I am so sorry and I hope that you all can forgive me. I hope to have it up soon.  
  
Chapter 22: Arctic Tundra Team  
  
The Base became a porcupine of weapon turrets that slid out of hidden pockets in the armor of the base. Each weapon was manned by an organoid, they took aim and fired at the incoming zoids of the Dark Draft. But their attack did not succeed, each zoid in the front ranks was equipped with a shield generator that defended it's self and the zoids behind it, while the front ranks defended the ones behind with missile pods launched their attacks on the turrets destroying them.  
  
While that was going on the rest of the Blitz team had managed to get to their zoids along with the Armor Organoids. As they got in their zoids the Armor organoids merged with the ones who would allow them to do the most damage. Panzer with Leena creating the unstoppable Panzer Blaster, Jager with Pierce to make the Jager Wing, and Schneider with Bit making the Schneider Blade.  
  
The Schneider Blade had a continuous blade that started at the tip of the nose and went all the way back down the tail ending in a series of spikes like that of a stegosaurus. Spikes around the head and neck gave the appearance of the sun that children often draw. Curved blades were laying against its side but could be snapped out at a moments notice to cut down anything in its path. There were also smaller blades on the wrists and ankles for surgical strikes as they ran by.  
  
The Jager Wing extended the natural wing blades of the Storm Sworder and gave it a more aerodynamic body, also the mini-boosters appeared on every part of the zoid where they would be useful.  
When they were all ready they headed for the door but it didn't open, instead another organoid with a translator pendant told them of zoid battle launchers that were in the base and a armored door from which Leena and her heavy zoid could leave. They were each led to a different gate.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Bit asked when they were set up at the launchers and door.  
  
"Ready." They all replied at the same time.  
  
"Then LETS GO!!" And Bit and the others launched into battle. Just as they did others arrived to help them.  
  
"Some one order an Ice Box?" A well built man with silver grey hair and light blue eyes wearing a black T-shirt and a dark blue vest appeared on the screen in front of Doc and Jamie as a dark grey Whale King dropped out of the clouds directly above the base. "Hope we're not too late." One by one five zoids dropped out of the Whale King onto the battle field.  
  
"William Fangstar, Team Leader." Said the man on the screen as a silver Konig Wolf fell from the Whale King into battle. It immediately began firing its missile pods taking out the shield zoids in the front row and attacking with the two red energy blades on its side. "The Organoid merged with my zoid right now is Griffin, his skill gives me the blades on the sides of my zoid." He immediately started fighting along side Bit cutting down any enemy in their path.  
  
"Zachary Lenzer, Second in Command." A muscular man in a red T-shirt was the next one, his orange hair was slightly wild as was the look in his grey-green eyes. His Gun Tiger dropped on the edge of the battle field and headed up a hill where it could blast directly at the heavy armor units that were carrying the larger guns.  
  
"Jetis Gallan, Team Tactician." A woman with black hair and green eyes in a green tank top replaced the other man as a white Buster Eagle with a Buster Cannon array dropped out of the Whale King and started firing on the Dark Draft zoids.  
  
"Ryan Lenzer, Tactical Assistant." A man with brown hair and green eyes a little older than Brad appeared on the screen, he was wearing a light blue shirt, a startling thing about him was that he had several zoid models hanging around in his zoid cockpit. His green camouflage Shield Liger started running through the enemy his shield and heavy body running over everything in its path, as its Twin Beam Cannons destroyed everything on either side.  
  
"Kay Caradeen, Financial Organizer." A woman replaced Ryan, with dirty blond hair and red-brown eyes wearing a loose blue T-shirt. Her silver Raynos with increased ion boosters immediately started circling around the Konig Wolf and Schneider Blade because they were under heavy fire and started helping them get into clearer areas, giving them more room to maneuver.  
  
William Fangstar appeared on the screen again.  
  
"Together we are the Arctic Tundra Team, now lets kick ass here." Together the Blitz and Tundra teams made short work of the Dark Draft zoids. The Panzer Blaster using its Heavens Wrath to great effect blasting many, many zoids to pieces. Jager Wing using the wing blades to slice Zoids in half like sticks of butter at the speeds it was reaching. The Shadow Fox was having the most fun using its smoke dischargers to confuse the enemy so much that they blasted their own side as the Shadow Fox just walked away. The Lightning Saix was running very fast as it blasted everything it could with its Back mounted Cannons. The Schneider Blade and the Konig Wolf ran just about wherever they wanted slicing everything in their path. The Raynos Buster Eagle circled high above helping out anyone who was in trouble. The Buster Eagle did heavy damage with small sonic booms directly over the enemy. The Gun Tiger fired mercilessly down from its hill on any who even thought of trying to charge a large cannon or beam gun. And the Shield Liger left the most carnage by blasting and trampling everything within range of its guns and in its path of destruction.  
  
Soon a retreat sounded and the remaining Dark Draft zoids that could move started running for their lives. No chase was given thinking that the most important thing was to defend the newly found Organoid base. As soon as they were sure that there were no longer any of the Dark Draft in the area both the Blitz and Tundra teams headed in to the base, none of their zoids had receiving more damage than a few nicks in the armor or a chip in a blade. But when they got inside an organoid led them to a repair bay where other organoids started the repairs that were needed. When the organoids disengaged they were given translator pendants.  
  
"They will be back." Jetis said. "They can't give up something like this, it would give either side a major tactical advantage over the other.  
  
"And the next time they will not be using just zoids." A red organoid with a pointed face and two red fins running down its back to its tail walked gracefully out from behind the leg of the Konig Wolf wearing one of the translator pendants.  
  
"Griffin?" Will seemed quite shocked to hear the organoid that he's been partners with for several months talking for the first time. "How is it possible for u to talk I though you could only growl and stuff."  
  
"We are more intelligent than that." Griffin said sounding quite stuck up. "But we can be imprisoned, forced to merge with zoids, and I suspect from what I've heard from the others." He gestured around at the organoids fixing the zoids, there seemed to be quite a lot of them. "That the Dark Draft will attack with merged zoids next time and they won't be nearly so easy as it was this time."  
  
"It gets worse." They turned to see Jamie, Doc and the tan organoid walked in. "Terrebonne here," Jamie indicated the tan organoid, "just told us what would happen if the organoid and the zoid merge for too long."  
  
"The organoid will fuse permanently with the zoid, and they will change." Terrebonne said. "And the zoid will change, and become like Liger and Berserk Fury."  
  
"They're becoming Ultimate X's against their will?" Bit sounded angry.  
  
"Yes." Terrebonne said, sounding sad. "But it is worse than that when an organoid is forced to fuse against its will it gradually goes insane. It will not become an Ultimate X as u call it, it will become a Corrupted Zoid. It will have no soul but only the desire to destroy everything.  
  
"We can't let that happen." Griffin said and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"But we have another problem." Jamie said. "A sand storm is coming in and we have no defense, also the storm is making a lot of static electricity and we can't get a message though to the ZBC to ask for reinforcements. It looks like we're on our own."  
  
"Can't we take our Whale King up over the storm?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No the winds are far too strong for any attempt at flying for now." Doc said. "We'll just have to wait it out and hope that the Dark Draft doesn't try to attack us during the storm."  
  
Next Chapter: During a break in the storm an unexpected guest come with a welcome gift, The Fastest Zoid ever built, next time - The Peregrine, hope to see you there, the greatest battle in Zoids history is about to begin. 


	23. Peregrine

Tawanos: Man you know I thought that I would get a lot more writing done over the summer, sorry for the wait everyone and I hope that this chapter will bring back any readers that I lost from the long wait and will re-enforce the resolve of my readers to keep bugging me to keep writing. I thank you all that have reviewed my work and urged me to keep writing. KEEP IT UP!!

Chapter 23: Peregrine

While they waited the Organoids repaired their zoids from the minor damage they received during the battle.

Jetis, Ryan, Jamie, and Doc along with the tan organoid got into a very deep discussion about the next battle and what would come of it.

"It will be harder the next time." Said Terrebonne, with camouflage abilities when merged with a zoid. "The Corrupted Zoids will be almost wild, it will not be an orderly attack, I doubt even their pilots will be able to control them for very long."

"Do we have a way of freeing the organoids who were forced to merge?" Jetis asked.

"Yes," Jamie said. "From what I've been able to find out as soon as the zoid that they are merged with is taken down with a System Freeze then the organoid will automatically disengage, if it hasn't been merged for two long that is."

"Then we should plan a strategy that will allow us to do that as fast as possible with what we have." They nodded at Doc's statement and got down to serious planning.

While they were planning the others were relaxing, or at least trying to. Brad had to go to the Hover Cargo to get his coffee (he was starting to get caffeine withdrawal). Katie was trying to see if there was a speed enhancing organoid who could help her out with the next battle. William and Zachary were looking over the repairs on the zoids making sure that everything was done properly, but they more or less got in the way of the organoids. Kay was looking over the weapons, food, and other supplies that the organoids had in the base it was well stalked. Pierce was messing with a radio she found, trying to see if she could get through the disturbance of the storm's static. And Leena and Bit were nowhere to be found.

Leena was looking out of a window at the harsh storm though nothing could really be seen at all, Bit was just behind her, his arms rapped around her as she leaned back against him.

"When we get out of here we're going to take a long vacation, at the beach, just the two of us." Bit smiled and kissed the back of her head gently.

"Agreed." Leena smiled and leaned against him more, both enjoying being with the other very much.

Pierce was about to give up on the radio. She sat back and looked at it, nothing had worked, all she got was static. She got angry and threw a screwdriver at the radio.

"Take that you hunk of j....." She stopped and listened. For a moment there had been clear reception from the radio. "Ok then, lets try this again." She opened the radio and looked inside, and found a disconnected wire. The radio had been an old one, and when it had been upgraded to a new antenna the old one had just been disconnected from the inside, but not removed, when she had thrown her screwdriver at it the wires had connected, if only for a moment. Pierce smiled and carefully attached the wires, and there it was again, almost pure, with only a slight background of static.

"DAMN TI BLITZ TEAM WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??" Pierce jumped back from the radio, she had not been expecting that.

She picked up the microphone.

"Layon? Dr Layon? Is that you?"

"YES ITS ME AND I WANT TO TALK TO TOROS THIS INSTANT... oh and Jamie too."

"Yea, I'll go get them." Pierce put down the microphone and ran down the halls to where Jamie and Doc were talking with Jetis and Ryan. "Doc, I managed to get a radio working, and Layon is out there somewhere, he wants to talk with you and Jamie this instant."

They all looked up from the maps on the table. Jetis and Ryan looked at Doc and Jamie.

"Who?" Asked Ryan.

"Long story, but lets go talk with him." Doc said, and they all followed Pierce back to the radio.

"Layon, you still there?" Doc asked. There was some static before he responded.

"Yes Toros, I'm over the storm now, trying to figure out where you are so I can make this delivery." Doc looked at Pierce and shrugged.

"What delivery is that? I don't remember ordering anything."

"It's for me." Jamie said smiling. "It's my Peregrine isn't it?"

"His pere-what?" Ryan started to ask but was shushed by Jetis.

"It's my new zoid, I'll be able to go with you into battle next time." Jamie was smiling. It was the first time they could actually remember him smiling at the thought of going into battle.

"I've never heard of that model before." Jetis said cautiously looking at Jamie.

"You won't, it's one of a kind, designed by me."

"You designed your own zoid and it's been bilt? Sweet." Ryan was impressed, so was Jetis but he didn't show it as much.

"Alright, I've got a fix on your position, I think." Layon said over the radio between bouts of static. "I'm sending it down now."

"THROUGH THE STORM?? You've got to be nuts, nothing can go through that undamaged, the winds are so random it will be like a butterfly in a washing machine." Ryan blurted out.

"Send it, we'll be waiting." Doc said after a moment, then he turned to Ryan and Jetis. "Layon might be a fool sometimes, but I trust that he knows what he's doing now."

"Should we open the doors?" Terrebonne asked as they left the room.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea, an empty room with large doors to the outside, seal off all the doors and openings inside before opening the outer door." Jetis said. "Through personally I wonder if it will make it."

Terrebonne nodded and spoke to another organoid that ran off.

"I trust that it will be able to find the opening." Said the organoid as an after thought watching the other run down the hall and turn. Doc and the others stopped, and looked at one another, only Jamie seemed unworried.

"It will find it." He said as he walked.

The other members of both teams were gathered at a sealed door, and they could hear the sounds of the storm on the other side.

"Going out for a little walk outside?" Leena joked.

William was a little peeved the no one had said what was going on yet.

"What are we doing here?" Kay asked. "I was just told the follow one of the organoids and then it left me here."

There was the unmistakable sound of zoid ion engines on the other side of the sealed door. Everyone looked at it, suddenly very curious, except for those who knew what it was, and Brad who was drinking his coffee. Terrebonne barked an order and organoids went to work closing the outer door, slowly the sounds of the storm died away.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bit asked, looking at Jamie and Doc who nodded. "Cool, open the door I want to see it."

"See what?" William asked, and even as he did the door started to open.

There was sand everywhere, in piles in the corners and in a large sand dune against the far wall. The only thing that wasn't covered was the zoid in the middle of the room. It was as tall as a Raynos, but looked nothing like it. It looked very close to the bird it took its name from. The metal for the wings, body, and head had been shaped and molded so that it actually looked like feathers

It's rounded head contained a pilot seat and a large array of screens and sensors, as well as the controls for the wing blades that could be extended from the tip of each wing, and the ion boosters that gave it's incredible speed. Everyone walked around it, marveling at the fact that it had made it through the storm without any problems whatsoever.

"The sensors and flight ability of the Peregrine are quite advanced, I asked Layon to use everything he could to make it that way." Jamie explained to them, smiling at his zoid.

The Peregrine looked down at Jamie over its sharply curved beak down at him, and gave out a screeching call. And lowered its head the cockpit opening up in front of Jamie.

"I think it wants you to take it for a test drive. Layon must have included an AI system for it." Bit pointed out.

Smiling Jamie got into the cockpit which closed around him and the zoid raised it's self up. The zoid turned to the large doors and screeched again, its way of saying, move it or loose it.

"TIME TO GO!" Doc and the others ran out of the room and into the hallway as the zoid spread its wings, boosters appearing out from under the feathers along it's wings and back. The outer doors started to open just a second after the doors in the hall had closed, and then again was the sound of the ion boosters going off and a loud screech as the zoid blasted off into the storm.

"OK, now I want an explanation about that zoid in there." Zachary said pointing at the door.

"You've heard about our pilot and tactician Jamie, right?" Bit asked, a smile on his face.

"You mean the quiet kid?" Kay asked. "Yea we've heard of him, but what does that have to do with the zoid?"

"Jamie designed that zoid. Every system on it was then built by Dr. Layon, once my rival." Doc said. "Jamie's Rainos was totaled in our battle against the Streak Team. Before that battle he had designed the Peregrine, fastest zoid ever. He is the only one that I would consider for it's pilot and by the look of it, the only one who can. We're lucky that Layon finished it's construction, we're going to need all the help we can get for the upcoming battle."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tawanos: The Final Battle is soon approaching? Who will be the victors? Will there be losses? What will be the cost of this great battle? Will I stop asking questions? Will you keep reviewing my stories? Will I keep writing? Will I shut up and write the next Chapter of the story? WHO KNOWS??

ME! That's who! laughs maniacally until someone throws a brick at him OUCH! Ok, ok!


End file.
